


Damirae week 2020

by AnJay



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman Beyond, Justice League vs. Teen Titans (2016), Teen Titans: The Judas Contract (2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 39,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24112522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnJay/pseuds/AnJay
Summary: A collection of one shots for Damiae week! ENJOY!!!!!Chapter 1: BoundChapter 2: Feudal AUChapter 3: Celebratory kissChapter 4: Forbidden FruitChapter 5: Soul BondingChapter 6: Meet The FamilyChapter 7: Rivals To Lovers pt 1
Relationships: Raven & Damian Wayne, Raven/Damian Wayne
Comments: 72
Kudos: 293





	1. Bound

**Author's Note:**

> Thought I'd jump on board with Damirae week. I can't wait to read everyone's stories. Hope you enjoy

“Robin? Are You awake? Robin?”

A weak groan slipped through his lips, his mouth filled with the coppery taste of his blood and dirt. The earthy musky smell and humid temperature overwhelming his senses. His head ached, thoughts swirling to the many blows he had taken before he passed out from them. He blearily blinked away the pain, trying to focus on his surroundings, but he saw nothing but pitch blackness. He couldn’t make out a damn thing.

“Robin?” He heard directly behind him.

“I’m awake.” His voice sounded weak in his own ears. He noticed the pressure around his wrists. He tried straining against the contraints, wincing at the tightness. His ankles tied to. 

“Where are we?” Robin demanded, his throat felt painfully dry and sore. 

He strained a look over his shoulder, realizing Raven was in a similar position as him. Catching the barest glimpse of the curve of her body in the darkness. “I’m not sure. I only just woke up before you.”

Robin willed his eyes to adjust to the darkness, just hearing the quiet sound of water lapping at the shore and the musky smell of fresh water and damp earth. Darkness and dirt, they had to be underground. Perhaps in a cave, which would explain the muggy humidity. 

He stretched his fingers, trying to feel the restraints, his fingers only clumsily finding her’s. He bent his wrist enough that he thought it would break, fingers barely skimming the cold cord. He glanced at his feet and wondered if it was the same cord on his wrists. He couldn’t tell the material, it wasn’t rope or zip ties. Not even chains. But it was tight and hurt like hell when he yanked against it.

He realized with a jolt that his belt was missing, as was his sword. He cursed. Wondering what else he had been robbed off. “Can you open a portal?”

“No, I tried. There’s some kind of enchantment or something over this place.” She sounded as weak as him. 

He stiffened. “Are you hurt?” He inquired. It wouldn’t do to have to of them badly injured.

“I’ll be fine.” She muttered, but Damian didn’t believe her. “You’re not though. I saw him get you.”

David Cain had gotten a hold of him in the skirmish. Landing to many hits and leaving cuts and bruises that Damian was sure would take a few days to fully heal. Damian remembered him from when he was a boy. His grandfather saw Cain as a valuable asset before his death. He was a skilled warrior but Damian felt a rush of anger at losing to someone so below him. To be fair he was quite overwhelmed by a spittle of gunfire and other enemies, but he was still furious over his loss. Taking small comfort that, like a coward, Cain only fought him 5 against 1. Not man enough to fight him one on one. 

“I’m fine.” Robin said, “Can you get the restraints?”

She cast a glance over her shoulder and their eyes met. Her eyes glowed like ameysts. Damian glanced away. “Let me try-” She twisted, he couldn’t see what she was doing. He winced as pain shot up his arms as she tried to move her hands, his wrist jerking to follow her movements.

“Ow!” He hissed. He felt her push against his back, his face scraping against the earth. “Watch it!”

She stopped, giving up.“Sorry.” 

“Yeah, you should be.” He snapped at her. There was an awkward silence. But Damian couldn’t find it in himself to regret his words. This whole damn situation was her fault.

She should have listened to him. The whole team should have. Once again Damian caught a traitor in the group. A wolf in sheep’s clothing. And again no one bothered to take it seriously. He needs understanding, Grayson had said. Where the hell was the leadership? 

Raven was an empath for Christ’s sake. If anyone could sniff out bullshit it’d be her.

“We just need to talk to Joseph. He’s still a Titan.”

Damian grit his teeth, his anger rising inside him. “You already tried that! What is it with you and the rest of the Titans? He betrayed us!” 

“It’s more complicated than that.” Raven tried in that monotone voice of her’s, her words just holding a touch of pain. “We, no, he’s just hurt. I have to help him.”

Damian felt his stomach twist at her words. So that was it. Something Damian had been suspecting for a while now. Since he went back to Titans after he finished his junior year at his boarding school. Raven liked Jericho. The looks they shared, the smiles, all the time they had spent together. All the things that made it hard to be there the past few months. 

It wasn’t too long ago that Raven had always been by his side during training or missions. Quietly shadowing each other, both on the outskirts of their teams comradery. United by their similarities and how they never truly fit in with the other members of their group. 

Then he went off to school, a distinguished one that Damian hated but complied for legal reasons and as to entertain his father. He even graduated early. 

Two members had joined in his 7 month absence. Kid Flash and Jericho. 

Starfire had briefed him on the two new members. He hadn’t thought too much of it. He got back, unfortunately still shorter than Raven, but taller than Garfield. Raven asked him questions about school, and he allowed her to watch him unpack. She sat on his bed with Titus, her fingers playing in the dog sleek coat. Surprised how much he missed her quiet presence and sarcastic wit. Thoughts flew through his mind that he couldn’t control.

Her breasts appeared larger than before, her legs long, body curving in just the right spots. She had grown up more since he’d last seen her. It was natural for a 16 year old to have these thoughts. He was a male and was naturally more susceptible to notice certain parts of a woman more than others. Even if the woman was a friend. It was only carnal. Nothing that would ever be acted upon. 

Ignoring that feeling in his gut when she smiled at him or joked about something stupid or when she played with Titus. How his eyes always seemed to find her wherever she was. 

He couldn’t cross that line. She was a team mate. It would be fraternization. Illicit.

Apparently he had no need to worry. It became very clear that Raven had grown close to someone else in his absence. Jericho was older, and mute, a head full of idiotic blond afro. 

He was surprised how much it bothered him. That Raven didn’t see him as anything more than a brother. A friend. That it was only one sided. That she saw something in Jericho that she didn’t see in him. 

“He doesn’t want your help.” Damian told her now, unable to push down his bitterness. “You're a fool if you think he does.”

It was quiet, not snapping at him like he thought she would. “You shouldn’t have followed me.” Raven said. 

Damian snorted. “Like you could fare this on your own.” She was powerful. But there was a limit to her abilities.

She clucked her tongue in annoyance, offended “Could you try not to be insufferable for once?”

He grit his teeth, he was insufferable? When she ran off after her little boyfriend like some lovestruck teenager? 

Part of him wished he hadn’t gone with her since she was determined to put this on him. 

Damian messed with his restraints, his face and shoulders digging into the musky dirt. He reached for his wrist sleeve until rotated and bent his wrist until he got a small sharp object.

He clicked his tongue, feeling a smirk tug at his lips, ‘’That's better.’’

A stuck the tiny blade he found into the wire of the restraint, sawing at it. 

He heard her snort, ‘’You would have a knife in your boot.’’

He ignored her. As if it was wrong to be prepared

He saws at it, but it wont go through. What the restraint was made of, it wouldn’t break by his blade, it only had the effect of rubbing it. He pressed harder, bending his wrist and straining against the old angle. 

The blade let go by the pressure, twisting against the pressure. and he heard something drop.

He cursed, moving his legs up and looking down for a glimpse of his blade. It was broken. The blade seperate from the handle.

Damian let out a frustrated hiss of annoyance. Reaching for another b;ade in his leg pants.

‘’Damian,’’ Raven said, sound a bit exasperated ‘’We can’t get out like that, we have to think of something else.’’

Damian grit his teeth but kept sawing. ‘’They took my belt, all I have left is knifes.’’

‘’Stop sawing.’’ She told him, fingering the restraints once he halted his movements. Damian was going to tell her he had already done that, when she gasped, ‘’It’s a lock.’’

He stiffened. ‘’What?’’ He had already checked the restraints. He hadn’t seen a lock. 

‘’It's high up,’ Her back pressed against his as she fidgeted.

‘’What kind of lock?’’

‘’Passcode, the kind on your locker.’’ She meant the one he used after he was done in the training room where he stored his towel and gym clothes. The one Jaime complained about. ‘’Dude, you actually think we’d take your stuff?’’

In all honesty, no, he didn’t think they would. Not after what he did to Garfield when the shapeshifter put a glitter bomb in his locker. 

‘’There should be a key lock on the bottom.’’ Damian told her, adrenaline rushing through him at the thought of escape and beating the crap out of Jericho. Something long over do. 

He moved to position the knife. ‘’I can barely feel it,’’ He felt her shoulders press against his, felt her black hair graze against his neck. ‘’It’s to high up.’’

‘’Try,’’ Damian told her, trying to reach for the lock with his other hand. Their sweat slick fingers skimming against eachother to grasp the lock.

But no matter how much they strained, they couldn’t reach it, He tried blindly to open the bottom with a knife until Raven hissed at him, ‘’Stop you almost cut me’’

Damian grunted, ‘’It's no use, I can’t reach it. We’re bound to tight.’’

It was quiet as Damian processed this. How could they get out and get a message to Dick and Kori? He could try and dislocate something, but it would be a liability if he needed to fight later. Would it be better to wait? Perhaps his father had a tracer on him? His father could find him.

But he detested the thought of having to be rescued by his father like some helpless child. 

But there was also Raven. He glanced at her over his shoulder. He couldn’t risk her getting hurt over his pride. If it meant getting her out safe, perhaps it was best to wait for his father. 

‘’I’m sorry,’’ He heard Raven mutter. He felt her shift. ‘’This is my fault.’’

He let out a breath through his nose, he was angry to be in this mess. Angry that she went after Jericho, angry that he went after her- chasing a girl who wanted someone else. But at the same time he couldn’t really be mad at her. Raven didn’t belong to him. She saw him as a friend, it wasn’t her fault Damian caught feelings for her. 

Disappointment settled in his stomach, his mouth twisting. It would go away, then he could be her friend again without constantly analyzing if her actions and words had a double meaning. He’d stop watching her like he did, wondering about what it would be like to be that close to her. No more metaphorical butterflies when their eyes met or when she that small smile of her’s appeared.

It would go away one day. 

It had to. 

‘’It doesn’t matter Raven.’’ Damian found himself saying, because in truth it didn’t. What mattered now was getting out of here alive and getting back to the titans.

‘’Don’t spare my feelings. I know this is my fault.'’ She paused and Damian could feel her hesitancy . ‘’I hurt Jericho. And like an idiot I thought if I went after him he wouldn’t be as hurt.’’

Damian blinked in confusion, ‘’You… hurt Jericho?’’ He asked, perplexed.

Didn’t Raven have a thing for Jericho? Not that Raven couldn’t hurt someone. She could. Definitively. But Raven didn’t hurt her friends. 

It was quiet and Raven let out a small sigh. ‘’He..wanted more. But I turned him down.’’

Damian felt his heart stop. ‘’He wanted more.’’ More what? To go farther with Raven? He wanted to fornicate with Raven? He winced at the thought. The thought of the two of them in that regard hadn’t occurred to him yet.He tried to push the images away.

‘’No,’’ Raven let out a sigh. ‘’He wanted to kiss me.’’

He tried to process the information, but it was like his brain was on slow motion. Jericho wanted to kiss Raven. But Raven turned him down. The thought of Raven turning him down, Damian wanted to laugh. But confusion still remained in his mind. Weren’t they already together? Didn’t Raven return those feelings for him. All the looks those two shared, all the time they spent together?

He bit his lip. But decided to ask the question. ‘’Why? I thought you liked him?’’ He tried to keep his voice even, trying to not revealing his interest.

‘’Not that way.’’ He felt her head move in a shake, and Damian was even more frustrated in being bound up like this. Wishing he could see her face. ‘’He’s has trouble with his anger and the darker part of himself. So I’ve been helping him meditate. I learned sign language to help him.’’ Raven let out a snort. Her tone changed to one of sarcasm. ‘’Real glad I learned it now.’’

Raven didn’t like Jericho. She was just helping him.She turned him down. He couldn’t help the smile that crossed his lips. 

Suddenly very warm and at ease. Which was ludicrous considering the situation.

Hopeful, that now he still had a shot. There was no competition for him anymore. 

Then another thought occurred to him. ‘’Wait. You’re saying Jericho did this because you turned him down?’’

Raven hesitated. ‘’At the risk of sounding self absorbed- I believe so.’’

That was why Jericho deflected? A girl turned him down, so now he has to join a HIVE cult and seek revenge? How does America keep churning out these types of men?

‘’If he’s flying off the handle over that, you have to know he can’t be persuaded, correct?’’ Damian had to make sure they were still on the same page of getting the hell out of here.

‘’Yes,’’ Raven said her voice held some regret. ‘’We have to let Kori know where we are. That’s our top priority.’’

Raven twisted again, and Damian felt her warmth on his back. ‘’The lock is against my shoulders. Do you feel it?’’ 

Sure enough there was hard metal in between his shoulder blades. They wriggled and twisted for what felt like hours. But they managed to get it closer until it was almost in her grasp, just above their wrists. ‘’Wait.’’ 

‘’What?’’ He asked, looking over his shoulder at her, a bit frustrated with how close they were to getting free. 

‘’I have a pin in my pocket.’’ 

what? Damian scanned the side of her body best he could from the angle. ‘’Where?’’

‘’Back pocket. On you left.’’ Damian scooted closer to her. Jerking to a stop before he touched her. Raven didn’t seem to notice. ‘’Donna gave it to me this morning. It’s a hair pin.’’

Tentatively, he reached forward, touching her. Trying to find the pain, face burning. He felt her stiffen at his touch. ‘’Sorry-’’ He murmured.

He kept searching, realizing he was groping her, and found himself apologizing profusely throughout.

‘’I’ll make you pay for it later, just hurry up.’’ Raven said, her tone embarrassed. Shifting when she felt his hand find her pocket. She pushed her backside towards his hand when his fingers skimmed the pocket. 

Damian tried not to think about it. How much had he wanted to be able to touch? Dreamt up hot dreams of his hands groping her in a more consensual light. 

He shook off the thoughts. He had to focuse. Their safety depended on it. 

‘’Got it.’’ He announced, when the metal pin was secure.

Raven adjusted the lock in her grasp. Twisting it until she got it in a position he could put the pin in. 

Wordlessly they worked, Damian pushing the pin in the lock, jiggling in. It took a minute, but it was easy enough. Damian taking time to note on how well they worked together so seamlessly. 

There was a click, and Raven shook her wrist and a pop sounded out in the dark cave. There was a rustle as the restraints fell away. His wrist screaming in relief. He quickly stood, reaching to help Raven when she needed it. Their eyes met, and she flashed him a smile in the dark.

‘’Lets get the fuck out of here.’’


	2. Feudal AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this took awhile. Just finished editing this today, wanted to get this out. I've been super busy with work and I just recently found myself saving 4 kittens near my apartments. So it's been hectic today. This story is a AU, it's not finished. I'll continue the story in a different post. Enjoy

Her lips were numb. The room seemed to be moving around, shaking. Her father stared at her in a calculated look, gauging her reaction. Her chest tightened. 

“He’s a very skilled young man. Training since birth to learn the art of swordsmanship. He’s almost her age. A year or two younger. Better than the last suitor, yes?” The tall thin man spoke. 

“Ra’s al ghul’s illegitimate grandson,” Her father looked thoughtful, looking away from Raven. He stroked his chin thoughtfully, glancing at her briefly before turning to the man. “His whore daughter’s bastard child. There is no other man bearing the Al Ghul name he wishes to offer up?”

“Ra’s al ghul proclaims the boy a prodigy. He is very proud of his grandson. Despite the bastardized conception. He plans the boy to take up his legacy.” The man said.

Raven felt like all the air had left her lungs. Staring across the table at her father. 

“The boy is more appropriate in age. Ra’s al ghul has offered you to meet him before a proposal of marriage is set.” Her father seemed to consider this.

“Such limited choices in suitors…” Her father mused. She heard a snort in the corner. One of her brother’s. She wanted to point out that they didn’t have to worry about marriage. They were free to whore themselves around. Marriage was not yet a suitable age for them. 

“Ra’s al ghul must very much want this alliance to work.” Her father wore a smirk, taking great amusement in Ras Al Ghul’s obvious attempts to solidify this union to his family.

“Tell Ra’s we’ll see him and his bastard heir. That I look forward to it.” Her father commanded raising deep amber wine to his lips.

“Yes, my Lord Trigon,” The man hurried to dismiss himself.

“I don’t want to do this,” The words slipped out, her eyes lifting from the wooden table to her father’s stern face. “Please don’t make me do this,” She whispered.

She heard a hiss of annoyance from her brother. 

“Silence yourself, Greed,” Her father commanded harshly, her brother fell silent. “Raven, this is an important alliance with the Al Ghul’s. You would help me by solidifying a truce. More allies is always a wonderful weapon in this world. The Al Ghul’s are a strong family. They can protect you. They will make an adequate addition to our line."

What if they hurt her? Maimed her? The Al Ghuls had a reputation. A bloody one. Running an assassin dynasty for profit. The League of Shadows was a deadly organization that they established. And she was marrying into a family as a woman. 

"Please don't." She tried.

"I'm not discussing this anymore with you. You should be grateful. I almost married you to a much older man than I am. Would you like that? I didn't think so. I'm marrying you to a boy your age from a noble family. You should be grateful…" With that she knew discussion was over. No more word from her would be said on the matter. 

Her heart sank and her anxiety grew.

She cast her gaze back to the floor, until her father sent her away.  
_________________

She wore a dark purple and black dress to meet the Al Ghuls. Her make up done by the servants. The first time in a while, since her father kept her hidden. She fidgeted self consciously with the ends of her dress. Trying to stop her fingers from shaking.

Her father dressed smartly in an elegant robe. Not his most expensive choice of dress. It looked rich but casual. Dressed like he was making a deal. 

The agreed location was under a cherry blossom tree, high up in the mountains near what she assumed was the al ghul estate.

The Al Ghuls were already there. Three of them. An older man, a woman, and a young man. They all stood as they approached. 

“Lord Trigon,” They bowed, all of them, the man known as Ras al ghul smiled in greeting.

Trigon appraised him a moment, before returning the gesture, extending a hand. They shook.

“Let me introduce my daughter, Talia,” The woman lowered her head in respect. Beautiful chestnut hair blowing in the wind. She was stunning. “Her son, my grandson, Damian.”

Raven watched the young man give a bow, his eyes were a sharp emerald green like his mother and grandfather. But that was where the similarities seemed to end. His hair was black and had a strong jawline and tall stature. 

She felt her anxiety begin to bubble. He looked very serious, his expression stony.

Her father nodded, and the boy rose, she watched his eyes scan her quickly before returning to her father, head raised. 

Ra’s Al Ghul gestured to the table under the tree, “Let us sit. I hope you traveled well, my Lord.”

“It was fine. Is the League of Shadows accomplishing my assignment?”

“Yes, The League is flourishing. We are able to complete within record time. As well as more than able to complete other missions.”

“That’s very good to hear. Seems my olive branch did you good after your incident last year.” Her father said, a small twist in his lips.

Raven watched Ra’s Al Ghuls mouth tighten, the old man's skin folding around the corners of his lips “Yes, It has, I’m so very grateful. I’m honored you’ve chosen our family to marry your precious daughter to.”

“Well the pickings were slim, might I have a refreshment?” Her father drawled, brushing a lock of dark hair out of his face.

“Of course, forgive my insolence. Would you like water? We also have wine.” He cast a furious glance at his staff as if blaming them for the lack of beverages.

“Wine.” The man hurried to fill her father's cup, Trigon turned back to Ra’s al ghul. “I’ve heard how proficient your grandson is with a sword. I’ve heard you’ve trained him diligently from birth yourself? You sound so very proud of him in correspondence.”

“I am. He is a true prodigy. I think he would be an excellent match for your daughter.” Ra’s said hopefully, glancing at Raven.

“I’m sure he has true promise. What do you think of this young Damian?” Her father asked. 

“I’m very much honored Lord Trigon. That I was considered for your beautiful daughter.” His voice was smooth, Looking at her father with polite confidence. 

“She is beautiful, isn’t she?” Her father mused, she glanced at him in surprise. Her father wasn’t one to hand out compliments. Least of all it seemed to her. “You’re a very fine young man, I’m sure she appreciates it. But I have to say I am uncertain of the marriage. I can’t have unknown blood in my family. I have to keep my bloodline protected, you understand?”

“I am unsure by what you mean of unknown blood.” Ra’s said, brow furrowing. “I assure you that the Al Ghuls are a very faithful family-”

“But what of the blood that isn’t al ghul,” Her father looked to Damian’s mother. The woman didn’t flinch at the implication. “I’ve heard rumors about you Miss Talia. Do you know who your son’s father is?”

“Of course, Lord Trigon,” Her voice was pleasant, despite the personal question. "He is a man by the name of Bruce wayne. A former ally and enemy of my father.”

“He is a very worthy man. We have crossed paths and parted ways in a bitter fashion. But to this day I find him a worthy man to continue my legacy through.” Ra’s Al Ghul chimed in hurriedly.

“But you could just be saying that.” Trigon noted, keeping eye contact as he took another sip of wine. 

“I would never lie on such a matter my lord,” Ra’s said, “He goes by an alias. The Dark Knight. Very rich, a warrior, my grandson looks like him remarkably.”

Her father seemed to mull this over, Eyes flickering over all three of them as he sipped his wine. Raven watched with baited breath through the tense silence. Feeling like she was on the edge of her seat. Hoping and praying that the proposal would fall through. She wouldn't have to marry into the Demons head or live the life of those before her.

Damian watched with a hard expression, knuckles tightened against the arms of his chair. She was unsure if he was angry at the mention of his parentage or that this proposal seemed to be going south. 

“Maybe the issue isn’t as big as I previously thought. I don’t trust words unless there’s evidence, however a union between our families seems to be a shared desire. Perhaps it can be overlooked?”

They waited with baited breath. And Raven felt her stomach drop. “I want someone taken care of. Someone who has crossed me.”

“Of course, Lord Trigon, who-” Her father cut him off with a glare.

“I want your grandson to accomplish this. Prove his worth to my family, I want a demon man known as Nabul dead and his head returned to me. If he does this, he will marry my daughter at once without hesitation. I will know then that he and his family are worthy to enter mine.”

There was silence, Ra’s glanced at Talia, mouth opening and closing as he tried to formulate the correct response.

“I will,” The boy spoke up, Raven watched, her breath shaky as Damian told her father, “I’ll kill Nabul, Lord Trigon. I don’t know failure, I’ll kill this demon and return you his head. I’ll search for him at once.”

Trigon smiled sinisterly, “I hope you succeed, young Damian. I admire your confidence and persistence. Please be quick, there is another suitor waiting in line.”

“Of course Lord Trigon,”  
\-----------------------------  
“I’ll give him a week,” Her father drawled later as they made their way home. swirling blood red wine in his cup. “Otherwise, Deathstroke will have to do.”  
\----------------------------  
Three days later, Raven was rushed from her room by one of her father’s courtesan in the middle of the night. A most unusual occurrence. For a moment she was scared she did something wrong. Or her father was angry at some issue he had with the family again.

She walked through the entrance of her father’s throne room, the courtesan by her side. She halted in shock.

The young Al Ghul, dressed in assassin garbs, bowed in a crouch on the floor. an empty scrunched up bloody bag in his tight fist.

She turned to look at her father, an expressionless look on his face as he turned the decapitated head of Nabul in his hands. He looked up at her stare.

“Daughter, say hello to your intended.”  
\--------------------------  
She can’t stop shaking, dressed in her wedding dress, her knees convulsing. She couldn’t get them to stay still. She was sure she couldn’t stand on them.

She sat in her private room on the Al Ghul estate. The League of Shadows headquarters. In a room she was told would be hers from now on. The silence of the room was heavy. Thoughts swirling around the wedding, Damian’s bloody hands and cold expression, Ra’s Al Ghul’s well known notoriety, her father’s threats on her compliancy in this situation. 

His only daughter, only one that was legitimate by a marriage, unlike her bastard brother’s. Who each had a different mother. 

She waited until one of the Al Ghul staff came to retrieve her. Helping her as her knees almost gave out. After a few steps her legs began to support her again unwillingly, and she walked slowly down the stairs. Her white and gold long dress making it hard to see the steps.

She saw her father by the entrance from where she would begin her march down the aisle. “Smile” He had snapped, looking irritated and fidgeting briefly with his tie.

She tried to manage it. 

Music began to chime, and she tentatively took her father’s arm. He was Looking as uncomfortable at her touch as she felt by the traditional gesture. 

He kept his eyes firmly ahead, eyes straying a few times at the attendees. Raven couldn't find herself to look anywhere but down at her dress, taking in the white and red rug on the floor and the sharp green grass under it.

She made it to the end, catching the end of her fiancee’s wedding robes. A white and red and gold color that seemed untraditional. She felt her father moving her hands off his arm, moving them into Damian’s grasp. His hands were warm and callous, and as she moved to stand facing him, she catched a glimpse of his face. It was unreadable, their eyes met and looked away just as quickly.

The ceremony went on. It seemed a mix of cultures, Damian dressed in rich blood red and gold afghan wedding suit. Her, a more western style dress. 

They exchanged wedding bands, a green veil draped over their heads. She didn’t cry, there was no smiling on either of their part, no whispered love confession. Their eyes met in the mirror under the veil, Raven could make out the flecks of gold in the green eyes. His face was stiff like a mask, his skin a tan color. She looked at her own reflection. Pale skin, black straightened hair and painted shell pink lips. They sat in silence as the priest spoke above their heads words she couldnt make out. It all sounded like white noise compared to her drumming heart. 

The veil is removed, and they are told to stand and whispered words of promise are exchanged. Once the ceremony is completed, announced husband and wife, Raven hesitates. Knowing a brief kiss is expected. Her eyes flicker to her new husbands in panic. She didn’t know how to kiss. Didn’t know how to go about it. 

Damian’s expression didn’t change, leaning forward and pressing a chaste kiss to her lips as the applause began. It was quick, not quite a peck, lasting for several moments. It was wet and soft. 

Damian pulled back, not meeting her gaze as he turned to stare at the crowd.  
\------------  
She sat next to her husband, still not having spoken a word to each other. They watched people dance, her father gave a great speech on the joining of two factions, that the Al Ghuls were a worthy family in all regard. He was happy for his friendship with Ra’s. Food was being served, and Raven stayed by her husbands side, waiting for food to be brought. The awkward silence between them seemed damning. 

Her father approached them, a smile painted on his lips. He told her husband to follow him, he wanted to talk. "Of course, Lord Trigon." 

Raven watched them leave. Wondering what her father wanted. Amazed she made it through the ceremony with having a bigger panic attack. 

She played with her wedding band, a charming little silver band adorned with green gem that reminded her of her husbands eyes. Surrounded by smaller clusters of diamonds. 

She was married. At her new home in the mountains. Forever away from her father and the dreadful estate she grew in. 

She heard footsteps approach her table. And Raven looked up to see Damian’s mother approaching her a small smile on her lips that didn’t seem to reach her eyes. 

“Hello,” She said, her voice smooth and light. 

“Hiello, Lady Talia,” Her voice shook a little. Damian’s mother was very beautiful, her dark red dress clung tightly to her hourglass figure.

“Your very beautiful, Raven. I hope you were happy with the ceremony?” The woman inquired. 

“Yes it was lovely, thank you.” Raven watched Talia take the seat Damian left. 

“We are very happy about this union. My son is turning into a great man. You are very lucky.” Talia’s gaze seemed to burn her, Raven blinked rapidly.

“Yes.” Is all she could think to say.

Talia’s gaze didn’t waver, “I will be here often within the estate. I help run things here, keep it in order. There’s not a secret I don’t know. Please keep that in mind.”

Raven flinched, blinking in confusion. Was Talia insinuating Raven kept secrets?

“I know how we women work Raven, we are clever creatures. I’m not accusing you of such treason but be aware Al Ghuls don't tolerate disloyalty. Especially when it comes to my son. He may be a man now, but he’s still my boy.” Talia told her, watching the servants place food in front of her. “He is your husband, your faithfulness to him must be your top priority.”

“Yes,” Raven managed. What did Talia think she would do?

Talia smiled at her. But it was odd, like it held a different meaning than kindness.

“Sister,” A woman spoke approaching the table. The woman was equally as beautiful as Talia, but in a lighter sort of way. Not as endowed, hair a lighter red brown tied in a bun at the back, eyes the color of chocolate. She bowed at Raven. “Excuse me, Talia, Father wants to know if he should proceed sending you to Gotham.” 

“Tell him, yes,” Talian said, moving to stand. “This is my sister,Nyssa, daughter.” Raven gave the woman a nod.

Talia glanced off into the distance as Nyssa told her congratulations. Raven glanced to see Damian approaching the women tentatively. “Congratulations, my son,” Talia planted her lips on her son’s cheek. “I’ll catch up later.” She promised him. Leaving with her sister. Damian took his seat next to her, a furrow in his brow.

Raven took a sip of water, wanting the night to end.  
\----------------------

The guests left an hour past midnight. Her father and brother’s a hour past that. As they left the anxiety grew of what still had to be done tonight. The final consummation of this marriage. 

She followed Damian back to her room, still unsure of it all. She lied on the cold sheets, the curtains wide open revealing a crescent moon. 

She was shaking even before his fingers began to undo the buttons of her dress. He watched her for a moment, she knew that he knew that she was a mess. She wasn’t familiar with this aspect of life. She had felt the urge before, but sex was always shown in a vulgar light. Something that was violent or a way of manipulation and greed.

She was sure her husband felt a similar carnal urge of the subject. The Al Ghuls were violent assassins. 

But he seemed to wait for her breathing to slow, before stroking the back of her neck. Fingers trailing down to remove her wedding garnet. She shivered at the cold on her bare skin, watching her husband sit up to remove his own suit. She watched him, strong broad shoulders and lean torso. His eyes flicker to her underwear, gaze still unreadable.

Hesitantly, through chattering teeth she asked him to turn off the lights. 

She could still make out his body in the dark. Watching his figure undoing the belt on his pants. She looked away, staring at the ceiling and pulling off her underwear. He was on her then, their eyes meeting and looking away again. He focused on his movements, Trailing a hand down, and searching. Biting his lip and angling his hips.

The pain was sudden and she gasped at the ceiling, wide eyed. He moved against her, face in a pillow, sighing quietly every so often against her neck. It stung, but it was over quicker than she thought it would be. Her husband rolling off her, breathing for a moment. 

He redressed and left, not looking at her. Leaving her to deal with the pang down below. Raven realized she hadn’t spoken to her husband more than once. 

She pondered that, glancing at the crescent moon in the sky. Clouds draping over it like a wedding veil.  
\------------------------  
The training is loud. They are always up well before the dawn, Raven has learned to as well. It had been a week since the wedding. In that time, Damian visited her 3 times, always leaving right after. He hasn’t talked to her outside of “Does it hurt?” or “Are you still sore?”

She hasn’t spoken much and no one speaks to her. She doesn’t fear her husband as much anymore. He seemed a distant, hard man. But their sessions weren’t as horrible as she feared. She knew he could take her however he wanted. But he seemed to just want it done with as little fuss as possible. And she was grateful whether he meant to for her or not.

She knew it was only something they did out of duty. The next Al Ghul heir that they wanted. 

She focused back on the soliders, all dressed in black swingin a pole in tandem. Yelling with each wave of the giant weapon. She never ventured too far. She saw glimpses of Damian, giving orders, but whether he saw her or not she didn’t know. She stayed in the gardens, or the kitchens. The Al Ghuls were always busy, with no set meal times. So Raven didn’t have to worry. She came and went as she pleased. 

It was this day she ran into Nyssa Al Ghul. 

“How are you Lady Raven?”

“Just fine. Yourself?”Raven says, proud that her voice didn’t betray her nervousness.

“Fine,” Nysaa watched her a moment. “How are you enjoying your new home? Do you like our little family?”

I’ve hardly spoken to them. “Yes, they are very...kind.” She chose, biting her lip. “The estate is lovely.”

“You don’t need to lie, we aren’t a kind bunch.” Nyssa said. “Least of all my nephew and sister.”

Raven felt her face color as the woman spoke so candidly.

“My sister is returning tomorrow. You’ll see.” Nyssa turned away, walking back to the main manor. “I wish you well, lady Raven.”  
\-----------------  
Nyssa wasn’t wrong. Talia had a sharp tongue, and a particular way of doing things. “You’ve been here a week,” She had said. “A week of doing nothing. It’s slothful, we aren’t slothful people. Find something to do.”

But Raven didn’t really know what to do. Was she expected to work? Take a hobby? She tried helping in the kitchen, but by noon Talia had barged in. “That’s grunt work. Do something else! What I have to write you a list? Train, study something, Don’t wander around and clean like some common filth.”

So she did. She asked Damian before he left that night, if there were books she could read and study, watching his shoulder’s tense at her voice. 

He gave her directions, writing down the building, hallway floor and room. And she set out that morning, putting her purple coat over her shoulders. Planning to stay there all day and out of Talia’s sight. Raven followed the route ending up at a shabby building in the middle of the state. Away from the barracks of soliders. Damian had said it was a private library, reserved for his collection. She wasn’t to thrilled by that, but she knew she would not overstep her place and ask for more. 

She made it to the right floor, continuing her trek until she got to the 3rd room on the right side of the hall. 

She was taken aback by the size of it. The shelves went to the ceiling, extending to the width of the room. There must have been thousands. A desk sat on the opposite side, a few sketches of horses and birds in charcoal sat on top. She brushed her fingers on it. Her husband was an artist…

She glanced at the wall of books again, this time noticing a later. She couldn’t stop the small turn of her lips as they went upwards. Joy welling inside her, climbing the later and began looking for an adventure.  
\-----------------------------  
She read until her eyes hurt, finding an amusing fantasy tale about cat civilization in the wild, which read better than it sounded. And a few sketchbooks, she combed through. She found a journal. But she felt wrong reading it. The sketchbook was already an invasion on her part. She didn’t want to ruin this easy compromise they had. She feared Damian would very well punish her for snooping, she realized that though he was kind in allowing her to use his study, he was still an Al Ghul. An assassin through and through, and a hard distant man capable of many things.

The sun was beginning to set, the orange casting through the window. Raven decided that it was enough for today. Planning on telling Talia she was studying art if she came across her. She closed the door behind her.

She walked back to the kitchens hoping for a quick bite before bed. Her muscles stiff from sitting all day.

She made it around a corner outside, seeing the private Al Ghul kitchen in the distance. When suddenly a tall man was in front of her.

She took a few steps back in shock. He was an older man, white haired and salt and pepper beard. But he was tall and muscular, looking middle aged, dressed in red and black fighting gear.

He glared at her for a moment, then seemed to recognize her. Black eyes widening a fraction. “Lady Raven?”

She gave a slow nod. Something about him seemed familiar. 

“My apologies, didn’t mean to scare you,” His voice was husky, taking a step forward. “Do you remember me.”

She shook her head.

“Slade Wilson.”

The name bounced around a few times in her head before it clicked. “Deathstroke.” Her former suitor. Why was he here, surely it was inappropiate?

He grinned at her.

“Why are you here?” She questioned.

“I work with Ra’s as well as your father” He supplied, eyes scanning her face. “Is he well?”

“Yes.” She lied. In truth she didn’t know. He hadn’t spoken to her since the wedding. “How long have you worked for Lord Ra’s Al Ghul?” She asked trying to find something to stay.

“I work with him. Though lately he doesn’t seem to realize it anymore,” He smirked, “You were promised to me, though I’m sure you know. Ra’s was supposed to present me to Lord Trigon. But he chose Damian. So I had to offer my own proposal myself.”

“Oh.” She said quietly, hearing something dark in his tone, she felt uncomfortable alone here with him. 

He watched her process this, “It’s a shame…” He noted. “To Imagine how better your life would be if people just made different choices.”

Her mind sparked. A flash of rage and mutiny came at her, it was so strong she took a step back. She blinked rapidly. 

Raven needed to leave, she excused herself, walking swiftly away. Relaxing only when she got to her room. Thinking about the flash of emotion that wasn’t her own. Sure only sure about one thing she didn’t trust Deathstroke.  
\-------------  
Damian's gasp in her ear startled her. She threw an arm over his shoulders as he moved more insistently against her, trying to keep her body from jostling too much. 

It was the night after Slade and she couldn’t quite get rid of the traitorous thoughts she felt. Confused as to why she felt it. Scared of the amount of rage that had courses through her.

She felt Damian shake slightly, breath heavy against her ear. It hadn’t taken long but Damian had begun to grow more into this. His movements were rougher, no longer seeming to hold back and the sex lasted longer. On her part, she wasn’t as sore, she felt a bit of enjoyment at his warmth.

He may be a assassin poised to kill, but Raven felt some comfort in the heat of his body and visits at night every few days. Even if it was stupid on her part. She was so lonely most days, and though they rarely talked it was pleasant to know she had someone to spend her time with. Maybe it was an urge for companionship she craved. 

But he always left right after. That didn’t change. 

She caught him before he moved out of bed. “Damian,” She murmured. 

He paused, glancing at her. 

She bit her lip wondering if it was a mistake. His face was a hard mask, eyes narrowed.

She started uncertainly, “Your...mother, she doesn’t seem to like me.” She tried. Hoping to maybe start a conversation. 

“Oh. Well who knows, you might get along?” He didn’t sound like he meant that. He stood, stepping into his pants. 

“There’s something else.” She sat up watching him redo his belt. She chewed her lip. Moving her hand to cover her breasts as the moonlight shone on her. “I ran into Deathstroke.”

He stopped at once, eyes snapping to hers in anger. 

She flinched. “Nothing happened.” She said at once, suddenly worried he’d draw the wrong conclusion. “I just… he makes me uncomfortable. He was very out of turn, and he worries me. I don’t like him here.” She finished lamely, turning her gaze to her legs. Suddenly hot with shame and filled with fear. Afraid Damian might actually punish her.

Instead Damian spoke, “What did he say?”

She blinked rapidly. “He said your grandfather chose you over him to represent the Al Ghuls for my...hand. That it was a shame he wasn’t chosen.” Raven mulled over her more important discovery, she spoke hesitantly. “He was angry.”

Damian watched her, finished dressing. He looked thoughtful. “I’m not surprised.” He said, he paused, “He makes you uncomfortable? Did he yell at you? Touch you?”

“No but he seems mad that he wasn’t selected as my groom. He was out of place. To say these things to me”

“He was.” Damian met her eyes for the first time willingly, “I’ll take care of it."  
\-------------------------

She didn't know if Damian ever really 'took care of it.' But the next day Slade was gone. She wasn't sure what happened. But she didnt question it. Relieved that he wasnt there. 

It had been three weeks since the wedding at this point. But after a recent cycle of blood. It was certain she wasn’t pregnant. Something Raven was relieved about. But she couldn’t shun that obligation forever. She panicked at the thought of pregnancy. Of what it would do to her body, she was told her mother had a complicated delivery. That Raven was born premature because her father had hit her mother while she was just 8 months pregnant with her. 

Raven didn’t remember her mother much. She had run off when Raven was young.Fleeing across many countries to get away from her monstrous husband. 

She shook her head trying to rid herself of the thoughts. 

Talia had found out where Raven had been the past few days. She had been livid. snarling obscenities, she dragged her out of the study by her arm. Yanking and gripping so tightly to her it hurt. Raven couldn’t stop crying throughout it all. Worried that she was going to be subjected to the same treatment her mother had been. Wondering if she would be beaten or maimed, locked away even.

Talia dragged her all the way to the training field where Damian was working. He glanced at them in surprise when they barged in, halting his movements. He had been practicing his physical training.

Raven’s leg shook, collapsing at her husband’s feet when Talia shoved her at him. She stared at the floor under her hands as Talia told Damian that she had snooping in his study. That she was slothful and weak.

“Mother, I said she could use my study. What else is there for her to do?”

“She has no excuse, she’s not pregnant. She’s not doing anything with her time, everything I tell her she ignores. She can’t lay around and read. She needs to do something useful if she won’t conceive.”

“What shall she do then mother? What else is there for her to do?”

“Have her train. Something, anything that gets her doing something.”

“Train her? Mother, I have work to do. I need to train. I can’t possibly waste my time on her.”

“Something needs to be done Damian.”

She sat there and listened to them talk as if she wasnt there. Until it was decided Damian would train her in the mornings for an hour, then she would care for his horse. She could spend the rest of the day after reading. Talia hadn’t been to happy about the last part. But Damian was firm that he didn’t want to have to deal with Raven anymore than that and there was nothing more around the estate that needed to be done.

Talia had given Raven a hard prod to her side with her boot. Glaring she told her, “You better be timely every morning and make up for how horrible you’ve been since you got here.” 

Raven gave a jerky nod, Damian’s mother stormed off not sparing another glance. 

Damian had rubbed the back of his head, looking uncomfortably at her form at his feet. He told her to meet him there in the mornings at 8 and told her unsympathetically to go away. Raven did, still a bit shaky, and walked back to her room. Going to sleep as soon as she got there, hoping to escape the pain by falling into sweet unconsciousness.  
\---------------------------------  
Damian was a hard teacher. After discovering she couldn’t even perform a pushup he put her through countless drills. Snapping at her every so often for her bad form or when he claimed she wasn’t doing it right. He looked aggravated by the end of it, commanding her to go take care of his horse.

Seething at her when she explained she didn’t know how. 

“What do you mean you don’t know?”

“W-well, my father doesn’t keep horses. I don’t know anything about them.” She stammered. He stormed off similar to how his mother had and raven was sure he hated her at that moment. Before he at least tolerated her. Now he clearly despised her. She followed him apprehensively. Still stumbling in exhaustion from the workout and sweating profusely.

it was hot outside. the sun bearing down at her as she raced to keep up with his long strides. 

They made it to the horse stall, a black mare glancing at them with large dark eyes. Through an irritated tone he told her that his horse needed to be let out to roam the fields every morning before their training sessions. That after she needed to be fed and brushed. Her teeth checked, rode at least once, her defecation, as he put it, cleaned up and stall scrubbed out daily. Then repeat in the evening. “Got it?”

She nodded, though still still confused and wary of the giant beast. “Great.” He said dryly.

He left, and Raven scrambled to remember everything he said. Should she feed it first? Let it roam? How would she do that? She glanced towards the enclosed wooden field where there were already a few cows. Do horses get along with cows? 

Raven found a harness by the stable door cautiously approaching the animal. she grit her teeth against the foul barn stench.

She was afraid the horse might rear up and attack her. But the animal seemed eager to get out of the stall. Allowing Raven to spend longer than necessary to fasten it to its large head.

Raven carried on as Damian said, cleaning out the stall, nearly vomiting while she cleaned out the mess, Sweeping and mopping the stall out. Finding a feeding trough in the stall, she refilled it with a food mix she found. It was long and strenuous and by the end she was hungry and tired. Not even wanting to read.  
________

Damian doesn’t visit her at night until he’s sure her cycle is over. He waited a whole week and a half to visit her room. And when he does, he comes late in the night when raven is already asleep. She wakes up to the sound of her door opening and closing, his clothes falling off his figure and crawling into her bed beside her. 

She doesn’t fight it, she never has. Instead watching him crawl on top of her, feeling a hand cup her breast and let go. She was staring over his shoulder as he enters her, her nightdress pushed up past her waist. She wonders how long this will take. If this one night will produce the next heir of the Al Ghul name, or if there was going to be many more nights of this.

It terrifies her that she may be pregnant. 

He groans against her ear and suddenly his hands are under her knee, moving it up to her chest. She gasps, watching the sheet fall away as he sits up on his knees moving to connect their bodies again. Her face is hot as he leans over her, his hot breaths on her face.

This was the first time he changed the position, touched her. she couldn’t help but notice the deepness of the movements. how much tighter her muscles contracted. The feel and heat of him. 

His eyes shut tight and his head turned to the side.

she doesn’t get to think about it long, suddenly the door bursts open. Raven turns to see three league of assassin warriors in her doorway. ‘’My apologies, Lord Damian,’’ one said, moving their gaze to the floor. Her husband climbed off her swiftly. 

“How dare you enter my private chamber-” Damian started looking furious, standing and pulling a sheet to cover himself. Raven pulled down her nightdress, looking uncertainly between the warriors and her husband. Mortified that she was caught in such a state.

“There has been an infiltration, my lord.’’ The same one said, head bowed to the floor. ‘’Lord Ras Al Ghul has sent me to retrieve you. He believes someone broke into the estate.’’ 

Raven stiffened. Someone broke in. But who?

Damian’s pants were on, she watched him as he gave orders. ‘’One of you stay here, another go awaken the second company. I want everything on this side of the estate guarded.” He blinked rapidly as he finished with his shirt. Snatching away a sword from a solider. ‘’Take me to my grandfather.’’ 

They left, except the one solider her husband instructed to stay, leaving Raven with her heart in her throat.  
\----------------------------  
Several soliders were were found dead on the west side of the estate, and documents were missing from Ras Al Ghul’s private library. No evidence of who it was. 

Raven was surprised anyone would have the gall to infiltrate the Al Ghuls. The league of shadows was the most deadliest assassin for hire organization on this planet. The fact that anyone could steal anything and be able to get out unscathed was unfathomable.

Raven pondered this, brushing over her husband’s horse. the animal made a sound of impatience. stamping a foot oddly as if trying to tell her something. 

Raven blinked at it, deciding to ignore it. She wanted out of this horse stall and its smells of barn animals. She reached to put a harness on the horses face. the animal jerked away.

she let out a huff of frustration, trying again. It jerked away and let out an irritated noise. ‘’Come here you stupid-’’

‘’She doesn’t need a harness if you’re just going to let her roam the field.’’ A voice called from outside the stall. 

Raven turned around to see Damian watching her, an annoyed look on his face.

‘’Lord Damian,’’ Raven considered his words, ‘’How would you get her back then?’’

He gave her a confused look. 

‘’What if she ran off and wouldn’t listen?’’ She tried feeling stupid. 

‘’...Well she listens when you call to her, right? She lets you walk her back?’’

‘’I thought that was because of the harness.’’ She said lamely, Damian gave her a look of disbelief. 

She looked away, the silence allowing her to sit in her idiocy. But it wasn't her fault. How was she to know?

Damian opened the stall door, glancing around awkwardly, ‘’...It looks… good.’’

‘’Thank you,’’ She muttered, pushing the hair out of her eyes. Wondering why he was here since he normally ignored her presence when he didn’t have to and stayed out of her way for the most part. 

Damian gave an annoyed sigh, glaring at her in a usual hard expression, ‘’The estate is on high alert. So for now on, you’re not allowed to wander around by yourself per Grandfather’s orders. For now on two guards must accompany you and you have to let me someone know where you’ll be at all times.’’

Raven nodded slowly, watching as he allowed the horse to slip past them. It exited the stall and trotted slowly towards the gated entrance to the field along side Damian. Something the animal never did for her. Raven followed at a distance, watching as the horse entered through the gate and took off running in the field.

Damian watched his horse, a small uptick in the corner of his lip. Raven hadn’t seen him smile before, and Raven had a feeling he didn’t often. If he wasn’t so hard and closed off- if he didn’t constantly have a scowl on his face he would be very handsome. Raven felt her heart skip. Wondering if she could ever get him to smile at her like that.

Damian glanced at her, his expression going hard again, he must have felt her staring.

‘’Do you know who broke in last night?’’ She asked, her voice a little breathy.

‘’No.’’ He said, ‘’Nothing was found. But Grandfather’s missing documents are what we should be worried about.’’

‘’What documents,’’ She asked. 

‘’It’s none of your business.’’ Is all he said, glancing away to look at his horse. It was quiet for a long moment and Raven couldn’t find anything to say. Before the silence could swallow them up for too long he said, ‘’When was the last time you changed her shoes?"

Raven blinked. ‘’Shoes?"’

Damian heaved a sigh, a tired look crossing his face. 

He walked away to a nearby storage shed where she had found the harness. Returning with horseshoes, ‘’Dora,’’ he called. The black mare she’d been caring for raced over. They led her back to the stall, Damian instructioning her to put her harness on. Raven tried to get out of it, surely her husband had better things to do. Weren’t they just infiltrated last night. But Damian told her there would be no training for him today and thus, had nothing better to do. 

Damian changed the horse shoes and Raven prepared the food and washed out the food trough. It was late afternoon when they finished, Damian helped her get fresh hay and spread it around and at the end of it, Raven felt exhausted. It was still humid outside and they were both sweaty and tired.

She was surprised as he left with her back to the kitchens, eating by her but without saying a word. It wasn’t as awkward as she thought it would have been. But she still wondered what exactly he was thinking. When she finished she wondered if she should wait for him. If he had also planned on going with her to her room. She stood, pausing in the doorway. ‘’Will you be coming up,’’ She found herself murmuring, blushing slightly at the implication. 

He blushed lightly, glancing away, ‘’I’ll stop by later, I have to report to my grandfather. Just stay in your room.’’

She nodded, but he wasn’t looking at her. So she left.  
\-------------------  
A few weeks pass. The Al Ghul estate is still on high alert. No new news that she is aware of on the suspects. 

Servants follow her around the clock, watching her train in the morning, clean the stables, and escorting her to retrieve books at Damian’s study. From now on if she’s not with her husband or another member of the main family she must do her work and return to her quarters. Its aggravating and Raven is sick of being followed and watched as she works. 

She was a solitary person by nature, she wasn’t a social butterfly. She loathed awkward small chat, silence was easier. 

It’s summer now, and the days are hotter, the heat burning the stench of Dora’s waste as she cleans up her mess in the field. She gags on the smell, and suddenly its in her throat. Dropping the shovel and stumbling back when she vomits. 

She tries to breathe, and soliders rush to her. The queasy feeling passes and her stomach stops doing summersaults. But the soliders have her immediately taken to a doctor, before she could protest. 

After a few tests, and the horrible waiting it’s revealed she’s four weeks pregnant.  
_____________  
Ras Al Ghul is told at once. And he comes to med quarters with Damian and Talia, talks to the doctors, verifies that all tests were given. Damian's expression doesn't change, he stands by his grandfather as the doctor goes over the results. Arms crossed with a calculating look on his face. Only Talia speaks to her. Glancing over with a glare, ‘’You would get pregnant now.’’  
\-----------------------------

She skims her fingers lightly over her belly. The tiniest of bumps between her hips. The life of a 5 week old inside her. 

Since her engagement, she’s tried to block out the thought of motherhood. Knowing it would be a painful journey, a similar one to her mother’s. And knowing the child will only be her’s through blood. The child will be raised as an Al Ghul and live through the training that came with it. She would have no say in the matter. 

Damian doesn’t visit her room, and Raven knows he wont anymore. His job is done. Raven wonders what he feels about the idea of becoming a father. She wonders if he’ll be better than her’s.

Raven is forbidden to leave her room, she is brought her meals and Raven believes she might die of boredom and stuffy air. 

She jolts up when the door opens, staring wide eyed as Damian closes the door behind him. Its the middle of the day.

Raven stands, staring at him uncertainly as he hands her a small package. ‘’Your father sent you a gift.’’ He muttered.

Raven examined the already opened package, gently tugging out a thick blue jewelry box and small purple envelope. After 2 months of silence, her father was sending her a gift- the first gift she’d ever received from him. The first sign of acknowledgement since he married her off. 

She opened the envelope, a bit self conscious under her husband's scrutinizing gaze. 

Congratulations,  
I am eagerly awaiting the birth of my first grandchild. Enclosed is a gem left from your mother. May you have a better delivery than she. 

Raven swallowed thickly. Pulling open the blue box to reveal a dark ameysth crystal shard about the size of her finger. A familiar looking thing. 

Raven sat on her bed, feeling as if she was going to vomit again. 

‘’Your father said he’d like to host a coronation ceremony after the child is born.’’ Damian spoke, his eyes raking over her.

‘’O-oh’’ She said, 

They stayed in silence for several moments. Until finally he inquired, ‘’Your mother had a difficult delivery?"’

‘’Yes.’’ She said, knowing he read the note. His gaze hardened.

‘’You should have told the doctors.’’ Damian told her sharply, ‘’This child has to survive. We need to know as much as possible-’’

‘’My father hit her or something,’’ For the first time some anger seeping into her tone, she kept her gaze on the shard in her hand. ‘’That’s why the delivery was complicated. My mother would have been fine otherwise.’’

The air filled with tension and something else, but it was stifling. And for some reason Raven found herself able to look at him until he turned his gaze away. 

Damian turned back to the door, preparing to leave.

A thought came to her, ‘’Wait,’’

He stopped. 

‘’May I go to the library? Please, I can’t stay in this room any longer.’’ 

‘’No,’’ He said at once. He turned back to her, ‘’My grandfather gives the orders not me. And he’s not going to change his mind on that.’’

‘’Can you bring me something then,’’ She implored, feeling desperate. ‘’If I give you a list, can you get them for me?"

He stared at her quizzically.

‘’Please.’’ 

He gave a stiff nod and she hurried to find something to write with. 

A small crooked smile, broke out on his lips that she pretended not to see. ‘’You used to be scared to talk to me,’’ he grumbled.  
\----------------------  
It began to work out like that, Damian bringing her the requested books and returning the old ones for her every few days. It eased the boredom. 

There was still no news on the one who broke into the estate, but even if there was Raven doubted she’d ever know. The days passed on and Raven felt like she might snap, her window being the only way to get fresh air. Her view of the grassy field and courtyard. She wondered who would be in charge of taking care of Dora now?

A sharp rapt sounded off against her door, ‘’Come in,’’ Raven said, spinning around. Eagerly awaiting her next shipment of books.

The door opened slowly, and Raven was momentarily speechless as a beautiful woman with reddish brown hair came through, 

‘’Good morning, Lady Raven,’’ Nyssa Al Ghul said, stepping into the foyer. She gave a quick look around. ‘’I heard the great news and came to congratulate you.’’

‘’Oh, yes, thank you,’’ Raven said. Feeling meek, Nyssa resembled her mother in law alarmingly.

‘’I brought you something,’’ Nyssa said, gesturing to the bag she was holding. It was a purple colored tote, that resembled a present bag.

‘’Just a few things that might be useful,’’ Nyssa said, walking over to Raven’s bed and sitting herself down, watching Raven open it.

There were multiple things, two books- a baby name book and another about all the stages of pregnancy, labor, and post delivery. A pregnancy dress, and a blue baby blanket.

‘’Thank you very much, Lady Nyssa,’’ Raven said, brushing her hand against the soft blue fabric, feeling a smile tug at her lips inadvertently. Thoughts surrounding a little boy with her eyes. 

‘’I don’t need them anymore.’’ She heard Nysaa say.

Raven glanced up at her, there was a hard look in the older woman’s eyes as she watched her. ‘’Do you have a baby?’’

Nyssa met her eyes, and Raven knew the answer. ‘’My womb is cursed.’’ Nyssa said, with a small shake of her head, as if trying to shake away her memories. 

‘’I’m sorry,’’ Raven found herself saying.

Deep pain stung her, and Raven let out a gasp. Pain shot through her abdomen and an image flashed through her mind. A crying woman on the floor, legs covered in blood.

Then it was gone as soon as it came, and Nyssa stood up- concern lacing her face. ‘’Lady Raven?’’

‘’I’m fine.’’ Raven, said at once. Still shaky. 

‘’I didn’t mean to scare you, You’ll be fine. Women have been having babies forever.’’ Raven just nodded not trusting her voice. What was that she just saw, was that Nyssa?

Nyssa bit her lip. ‘’I’ll leave you be,’’ Nyssa told her, ‘’Enjoy the gifts.’’

‘’Thank you,’’ Raven said, watching the woman leave. Feeling shook. ‘’Wait, how did you get here?’’

The palace was on lock down, Nyssa didn’t live here, how-?

‘’We need to guard the estate,’’ She said it like it was obvious. ‘’Since the contracts were stolen. These people might attack.’’

‘’What contracts?’’ Raven asked, revelling in the new information.

Nysaa narrowed her eyes, studying her, ‘’The agreement contracts between my father and several of his allies. Well former allies.’’ She added crossly. 

‘’I’m guessing you weren’t told?’’ Nyssa said, shaking her head. She turned back to the door. ‘’My apologies Lady Raven, you wont get anymore out of me.’’ She said coyly.

Raven felt she couldn’t accept that. ‘’But-’’

A knock on her door interrupted her, both women glanced to see Damian come into her room. Eyes widening at the sight of them. ‘’Ah, hello Aunt Nyssa, what are you doing here?’’ He asked, maneuvering the books in his arms. 

Nyssa took in the sight of the books, an amused look on her pretty face. ‘’Just extending my congratulations to your new wife. I brought some gifts I thought she might appreciate. Congratulations to you as well, nephew.’’

‘’Thank you,’’ He said on impulse, glancing at Raven and to the books on her bed. 

‘’I’ll leave you both now,’’ Nyssa said, walking out the door, calling over her shoulder, ‘’Good day,’’

‘’Good day,’’ they echoed simultaneously, watching the door shut behind her. 

Once she disappeared, Damian moved to place the books he brought on the nearby table.

‘’Thank you,’’ she said as she quickly scanned over the titles. He had brought all 6 books she had asked for, she was excited to start them.

‘’If I’d known you’d already gotten books I wouldn’t have bothered.’’ He grumbled, walking to her bed and picking up one of Nyssa’s books.

‘’Oh, are getting my books that out of the way for you?’’ She thought, but bit her lip instead. He got to be outside all day, enjoy the world while she was forced in her room. Flipping through the pictures of one of the books he got her. Instead she said, ‘’I’ll give you a new list tomorrow.’’

‘’You have to see the doctors tomorrow,’’ He said, opening the book about child development. 

‘’But I just went,’’ She said in confusion, surely she didn’t need to see a doctor every few days?

‘’I told you, this child has to survive and be healthy. Grandfather won’t accept any less.’’ Damian said, glancing at her briefly before returning his gaze to the book, eyes skimming over a paragraph. His jaw clenched. "This baby is important. It's not just yours."

Raven let out a sigh, but why was she surprised. The Al Ghuls would surely be like this throughout the rest of her pregnancy and well after the child was born.

She remembered her own mother. Forced to the side, barely allowed to care for her. 

She flinched at the thought.  
\-----------------------  
The months went by, blood tests, ultrasounds, any and every test is performed to learn as much as possible on the baby. 

Her stomach grows larger, and a few months pass. When she’s four and a half months, her stomach is protruding under her shirts. She runs her hands over her stomach, feeling the movements of her baby as it twists and turns inside her. She is told the baby will move more in the days and weeks to come.

She is also told that she is having a girl. Her thoughts change to pink and she ponders about girly things and pretty dresses. 

Talia wasn’t to thrilled about the news, making a small comment that she had wanted a grandson. Surprisingly Ra’s Al Ghul snaps at his daughter, saying crossly, ‘’What does it matter? A heir is a heir. They can always have more.’’ 

Raven glances uncomfortably at her husband, who’s leaning against a counter, staring hard at the tiles under his feet. 

She wonders how he feels about being talked about like this, like they’re dogs that have to be bred. 

But Damian didn’t say anything, his face a usual hard mask. 

The days go by, and pregnancy is becoming uncomfortable. Feeling bloated, odd cravings, uncomfortable sleeping, the child stirring in her stomach at random moments, even feeling an insatiable urge to touch herself. Something she hadn’t experienced since she was younger.

The loneliness begins to eat her up. She has hardly been spoken to in months. Only ever speaking one or two sentences to her husband when he drops off her books. 

It’s lonely, and the feeling brings nostalgia from her younger days. When she was locked in her room for days. The days she was too scared to leave it. And nightmares of it haunt her dreams and thoughts during the days and nights.  
\--------------------------  
She’s eight months pregnant when the estate is attacked. She wakes up in the middle of the night to the smell of smoke, and less than a minute later her door is burst open and a League of Assassin member is yelling for her to wake up. She scrambles to her feet clutching her stomach, panic coursing through her. 

Another foreign figure comes up behind the warrior. The league of assassin warrior is screaming and the blade of a sword is through his chest. Scarlet blood is everywhere, and more league of assassins members come in and she’s yanked from her room into the smoky hallway.

She feels like she can’t breathe, but she’s running until she’s outside. Her first time outside in six months and It’s chaotic.

Buildings are on fire, and she hears the sound of bullets being shot. She’s abruptly shoved, pushed and shoved to the floor as the League of assassin soliders standing over her shouting at eachother. 

Just as soon as she’s down, she’s yanked back up and rushed forward. Pain shoots through her belly, and a wave of pain washed over her. Her stomach rolling. She gasps, but keeps running until they make it somewhere she can rest. 

She groans as more pain shoots up her spine and through her stomach. The baby moves again rapidly. 

Wetness rushes between her legs, and she looks down to see red on the lower half of her dress. She hears herself yelp. And no one seems to know what to do. 

All of a sudden Talia is there and Raven hears her shout ‘’Get a doctor,’’ and Raven notices for the first time that she’s in a business room that she’s never seen before. 

‘’There is no doctor,’’ a man next to her responds, there’s a loud crash outside and it rocks the room. She’s being dragged to her feet again and pushed outside, there’s alot of soliders rushing away and theres a shout that a buildings collapsing. 

More pain shoots through her and it knocks her off her feet.

Talia grabs her arm, ‘’C’mon,’’ She says, glancing around frantically. 

‘’Mother,’’ Raven hears, and Damian runs up to them, ‘’Those traitors left, we need to search and see if there are any who got left behind- what happened?’’ He asked, and Raven felt him kneel beside her. She felt him stiffen. 

‘’I think the baby is coming.’’ Talia said, ‘’We have to find a doctor,’’

‘’No,’’ Raven panicked, gasping. ‘’It’s too soon.’’

She was only 7 and a half months, it was way too early to deliver. Her baby would die. 

Damian cursed, picking Raven up, ‘’Tell grandfather, I’m getting her to medquarters.’’

With that he sprinted off with her, ignoring his mother’s shouts, and Raven clung to him desperately. Murmuring prayers under her breath through the pain.  
\-----------------  
It’s worse than period cramp. The pain was excruciating and lasted for what felt like hours. No, not hours days. Her vision was fuzzy around the edges, and Raven was worried she was going to pass out. 

Then she wished she would when a gloved hand slid a knife across her stomach. She must have, Raven didn’t even remember getting to a doctor. She just remembered pain and screaming and flashes of red blood.

Then black.  
\-----------------  
She was so small she had to be incubated for a day. An oxygen mask for her not fully developed lungs, and stuck with a monitor and needles. It hurt to look at her.

But she couldn’t look away either. Raven laid on her side in the bed, the incubation chamber only an arm length away. 

Ras Al Ghul was furious, shouting that Deathstroke would pay his estate was in ruins and his men killed, now his blood born premature. Possibly weakened for the rest of her life.

Damian came in shortly after she woke up. And for a while, they just sat there and stared at the little girl. The machine echoed in the silence.‘’Will she make it?’’ Raven whispered, reaching out to brush her fingers against the tub. 

‘’Maybe.’’ He muttered, eyes not leaving the girl. 

She swallowed thickly, and she felt a hand grip her’s. Both of them holding on tight like children to a balloon string.  
\-----------------------  
Outside, Ras Al Ghul could be heard, hissing, ‘’Slade has crossed me for the last time. If he wants war he's got it. He has sealed his fate for good, we will rebuild immediately. Alert our allies, send word to Trigon.’’  
\------------------------

\-----------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a slow burn story. Raven is very timid compared to how she is in the original works. She'll be more forward and outspoken in the next chapter after everything. R&R let me know what you think!


	3. Celebratory kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I'm late for Damirae week sorry 😂 ive been super busy. But I'll have it all done by the end of May. This takes place in an alternate reality were they are 18/19 after darkseid defeat where they won the first time and everyone lived. Trigon and darkseid are gone! Enjoy!

She looked different. Brighter, skin practically glowing a healthy human pigment. Her purple eyes shining and were a full vibrant color. And a smile he had tried to memorize the few times hed seen it, now on display for all to see.

Her hair long, longer than he'd ever witnessed before. Long, straight, and dark.

He fiddled with the pizza box, feeling unsure of what he was doing. The possible rejection didn't seem to be worth it. But if he didnt, if he missed his chance, and someone else came along or Raven moved on with her life- that was something he didn't want to gamble. They were already so much older now, just becoming legal adults, they were going to live their own lives at some point; split off. But he'd be damned if he didn't try to persuade her otherwise. 

Especially now, with her finally free of her father, trapping him permanently with Darkseid forever. 

It was dark outside, the sky a dark blue lit up by shimmering stars, the ocean reflecting the right city by it. It was quite a view to say the least. The roof was the perfect location for any circumstance. 

Damian wasn’t a romantic. He had a few crushes, but was otherwise indifferent towards the topic. It was a distraction, away from the pain or blandness of life. Carnal urges that had to be satiated.

But he found himself wanting that type of bond with her. Wondering about holding her when he wanted to. How her lips would feel against his. The hot nights he dreamt up turning into a reality. 

God, he wanted all of that and more.

He stared at the blanket he had laid out on the floor, the few pillows scattered about on it.

Would she like this?

Was the setting to suggestive?

He worried his bottom lip, something he rarely did. She would be here soon, if she wasn’t heading up already.  
***  
Jaime and Garfield were catching up over the foosball table, the latter grinning maniacally as a point was scored. Donna was talking to bumblebee, pizza in their grasp. Kid Flash and Superboy were arm wrestling while the archer watched on. Dick and Kori dancing to no music off to the side, why they felt the need to display their relationship at every point was beyond reasoning. 

Raven was by the pizza boxes, dressed in white robes, a half smile on her face as she sifted through the many boxes of pizza. 

He took his chance.

‘’If I grab some pizza would you grab some sodas and meet me on the roof?’’ He asked, watching her eyes widen.

Her lips turned up in the corners, and he felt his stomach flutter, his mouth twitching into a smile. 

She nodded, ‘’I’ll meet you in 5.’’ She murmured, brushing her hand against the inside of his palm as she passed him to the fridge. 

His face felt hot, grabbing a box of hot food and slipping into the shadows.  
***  
He tried not to pysche himself out. But thoughts seemed to come out of nowhere, eating at him mercilessly. 

She doesn’t see me that way. She looks at me like I’m a kid. She’s going to turn me down, then he’d never be able to look at her again.

He thought about how her hand had felt in his when they sought comfort or some form of reassurance. How she had said her father wanted to kill him specifically. How they stayed by each other during the fight. 

She had feelings for him also. It had to be that, what else could it all mean between them/ 

‘’Wow…’’ He heard.

Damian turned around, she must have slipped through a portal.

Her mouth opened in a ‘O’ shape, before her amethyst eyes met his, lips snapping shut and a blush settled on her face. 

Her face was bright, healthy looking, eyes glowed against it. Her lips the color of sea shell pink. She was pretty before, she looked gorgeous now.

He felt his ears go hot, but ignored it. Wordlessly gesturing the blanket beside him. 

His feelings a nervous jumble as they settled on the blanket.

She handed him a soda and he flipped open the box of cheese pizza. ‘’I don’t think anyone noticed us slip out. They’re all watching Jaime and Gar playing foosball.’’

‘’Who’s winning,’’ he wondered.

A small smile graced her lips again, it was so weird to see her do that this much. Flattered that she smiled at him more than anyone else so far. 

‘’Jaime’s in the lead by 2.’’ She grabbed a slice of pizza and looked out at the view, a sight that would make an Acrophobiac have a serious panic attack. "This is nice.’’ She commented.

He just nodded, taking a swig of cola as he felt his nerves returning. This is what he wanted though, wasn’t it? He wanted to get her alone and now he felt as if all the words were stuck in his throat. 

The silence began to settle, and Damian felt unhinged by it.

It was assinine. What was he waiting for? Her father was finally gone. He was legal now, not that he really cared about that aspect too much- it was only a year age difference.

Everything was alright now. The situation one he could only imagine. Why wouldn’t the words leave him?

He felt a hand grab his, he looked up into purple eyes, ‘’Your nerves are a mess.’’ She told him.

Right. Empath. 

‘’I’m fine,’’ He said, wincing as it came out too defensive. 

She blinked. Glancing back out at the view uncomfortably. 

‘’Sorry.’’ He muttered. 

She shook her head, glancing back at him. ‘’I want to tell you that- on apokolips- when I died, I was...sad that I wouldn’t see you again. I thought I was going to miss out on everything. I was Mad at myself for all the missed chances I didn’t take.’’ She said the last part knowingly. As if hinting at his predicament.

He felt a bit of heat on his face. Was it that obvious?

‘’Damian,’’ Raven murmured, he glanced back at her. She set her pizza down. Chewing her bottom lip gently with her teeth, a faint blush settling on her cheeks. ‘’I just wanted to say-’’

‘’-I have feelings for you.’’ He found himself blurting out. He watched her eyes widen in disbelief. Her mouth literally dropping.

He closed his eyes and cursed inwardly at himself. Looking away sharply. 

It was quiet, and as the moment grew longer Damian felt the inconvenience settling in the atmosphere. 

He couldn’t look at her. And in that split second he wondered why he thought this was a good idea in the first place. Why would he allow himself to appear this weak for someone. Should he have not said anything/

‘’I’m sorry if that’s an odd thing for you to hear, but I just needed you to hear it,’’ He trailed off in a quiet mumble. 

He should have known better. He felt the sting of rejection, making his chest feel tighter. He felt his mouth pull down in a grimace. 

‘’I think I’m in love with you,’’ He heard a hushed set of words next to him. He turned to her sharply.

Green eyes narrowed as he processed the words. In love with him? Raven was in love with him?

Her eyes glanced momentarily off to the side. ‘’You just, caught me off guard, I guess. I should have told sooner…’’

‘’You’re in love with me?’’ He asked, feeling a bit perplexed. He spent so much time preparing for rejection. He hadn’t considered the probability of her returning the affection. 

She stiffened. And pulled away, glancing back towards the sea and bright city lights. The sun was beginning to set and the pink and orange lights were cascading a hint of a shadow on her face. 

She loved him. She loved him. That seemed to be all he could process. He reached for her hand, gripping it tightly. 

He made out the look of surprise on her face at his touch. He leaned forward slightly, glancing at her lips. Thinking about how soft they looked, how this girl loved him, how beautiful she looked, how long he had wondered if she felt as soft as she looked.

Then her body turned to his, her hand was on his face and she was pulling his face to her’s. He met her in a hungry kiss. 

They were soft, and it all felt so sublime. His heart pounding so loud in his ears. He wondered briefly if he was doing it right, it was very wet, and he wondered if he should move his lips more or less. 

Her fingers brushed against his face, gripping lightly to his jaw, moving to the hairs on the back of his neck, he stiffened in the most pleasurable way. Moving his hand to the small of her back to get closer. He moved his lips more, pressing his tongue against her lip.

She jerked back, looking surprised. Damian blinked, wondering if he had made a mistake and been too forward. 

Before he could apologize, she leaned a forward again, ‘’A little too much tongue. Let’s try it like this…’’

Damian felt any and every thought fly away somewhere, only able to focus on one thing for what seemed like the first time in his life. Raven.  
\------------------

‘’How many years?’’ She asked a little while after they stopped. They leaned against the far end of the building, overlooking the now almost completely set sun. His arm snaked around her shoulders. She laid her head against him, a soft smile on her lips.

He paused. Considering his words. "Almost 3." He admitted. 

She smiled. "Since you were 16?" 

"I said almost 3." He felt his lips turn up in a quirk of a smirk. Lightly breathing in the smell of her hair that was brushing his nose. She smelled like lavender. "You?" He prompted.

She let out a sigh, sitting up out of their embrace for a slice of pizza. She took a bite, glancing over her shoulder at him. "Since I gave you Titus." She said simply.

He balked at that. Four years? "Why didn't you tell me?" He inquired, thinking about all the time they could have had.

"You didn't tell me," She pointed out defensively, a grin on her face. 

Damian shook his head in disbelief, his own smile on his face. Grinning like a fool. "We should have started dating a while ago."

"That's easy for you to say. You didn't have your demon father watching and threatening you every second of every day." She remarked, taking a sip of soda. 

Right. Even if they did admit their feeling then, it would have been impossible. 

In a way it was oddly relieving. To know there was nothing in the way anymore. She was free of her father, he was able to come to grips with his feelings. It was finally working out, they've grown up enough to be able to handle this kind of companionship. Something he never thought he would want.

The future seemed limitless now, to think a few days ago he was apprehensive about Darkseids attack on earth. Certain that they wouldn't stop him from destroying earth considering no one wanted to kill him. 

But it worked. Trigon fighting darkseid for the right to conquer an alternate dimension. Both of them gone seemingly for good. 

It worked only too well. Flawlessly. 

"I wonder if they noticed we left the party?" Raven wondered.

Damian shrugged. "Most likely not. They all seemed for the most part occupied."

"It is my celebration party. A Titan celebration party."

"We could go back later. They won't miss us."

Raven tucked a loose strand of long hair behind her hair. "I think we should wait to tell everyone."

Damian nodded, feeling relieved. He hadn't wanted the team to know either. Especially not Dick or his father. He was afraid he'd never hear the end of it.

"I mean, just in case…" Raven glanced away.

"In case of what?" He asked, suddenly confused.

"In case something doesn't work out." Raven supplied awkwardly. Glancing at him uncertainly.

"Why wouldn't it? I don't have an 'in case', do you?" Damian asked, did she expect this to not last?

"No." Raven smiled, relief breaking out on her face. 

Damian smiled back at her. Without really thinking, he leaned forward and caught her lips in a quick kiss. Her lips held the faintest taste of cola. Reveling in the knowledge that he would get to do that and more many times into the future. 

"Forget the party, I like our little celebration." Raven murmured against his lips.

"That was kinda the point of all this." Damian muttered back between pecks.

"Oh, shut up." She said, kissing him, effectively cutting of all conversation. She was going to take him. 

In all the best ways.

He was okay with that.


	4. Forbidden Fruit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry it took so long! But I am determined to finish!! Hope you enjoy! WARNING!!!!! Rated M. Lemons 🍋ahead!

She slipped from her portal into the shadows. Glancing around warily for any assassin ready in wait. A rusl sounded behind her, and in an instant she was secure in a high tree, scanning the floor warily. She heard shouts in the distance, glancing in the direction. Raven could make out the enclosed League of Shadows outpost from her vantage point, wondering briefly if she should just open a portal directly inside.

A flash of movement below caught her eye. She leaned forward from her perch, heart quickening when she recognized him. Donned in a distinguishable green and gold uniform, with black pants, hair shaved along the sides and long on top. She watched him charge through the underbrush, slicing an enemies hand and shoving a man to the floor.

Other assassins circled, and two more men were pushed roughly to the floor. The three surrounded by assassins. 

‘’Finish the interlopers,’’ Damian hissed, at once his warriors charged. And in moments, and a few muffled shouts, they were dead. Crimson blood strewn all over the forest floor, Damian sheathed his sword. 

Raven sensed a faint aura enter the atmosphere, and watched as a woman entered the clearing. Striding up to Damian with confidence. ‘’My lord, the others have been disposed of.’’ 

She wore red and gold, a color that Raven knew symbolized her importance within the league. Scantily clad and Black short hair wild and untamed.

Damian nodded, the woman glanced at the few other assassins. ‘’Fall back to the outpost,’’ She told them swiftly.

They moved out without hesitation, running off into the night.

Damian and the woman made no move to follow them. Hesitantly, the woman approached Damian, moving close into his personal space. Raven watched Damian stiffen, but otherwise didn’t move. A spark of anger and jealousy bubbled in her gut, her eyes narrowing at the scene.

‘’Cheshire-’’ 

‘’Damian, my lord,’’ A hand was placed on his chest, and Raven wanted to kill this woman for it. ‘’It’s late, your tired, don’t talk.’’

She leaned into him further, mumbling a few words under breath Raven couldn't decipher. Damian leaned away, but she recovered the distance at once, her lips seemingly a breath from his. 

Raven felt as if she had seen enough. Reaching up and grasping a branch that dangled above her head, She tightened her grip, effectively snapping it loud enough to hear a faint echo throughout the clearing. She yanked the broken plant off, and tossed it into the clearing.

They jumped apart before it hit the floor, scanning the branches in her general area. Raven feeling satisfied at the shocked look on their faces. 

His gaze landed right on her, and their eyes met, a smirk gracing his lips.

‘’Show yourself!’’ Cheshire shouted up at her, glaring.

‘’No, I’m alright. Why don’t you come up?’’ Raven taunted, rewarded as the woman’s face flushed in fury. 

‘’You going to hide like a coward?’’

‘’Bite me, bitch.’’ Raven hissed down at her.

‘’Go back to the compound, Cheshire.’’ Damian snapped suddenly, not looking at Raven.

‘’But My Lord-’’ 

‘’Leave.’’ He snapped, glaring at her. 

Raven watched her dip her head, Leaving most unwillingly. Raven resisted the urge to curse her on her way out.

Damian watched her leave, staring after her with a hard expression. ‘’It’s been awhile.’’ He called out into the empty space, green eyes cutting to her’s sharply. 

Raven leapt down into the clearing, keeping some distance. ‘’You’re girlfriend’s annoying.’’ She told him crossly. Still simmering in what she saw. Having half a mind to blast him where he stood.

He snorted in annoyance. ‘’Like I would ever try and get with Cheshire." He moved closer to her, minimalizing the distance between them. 

She took a step back before he touched her. Glaring at him. 

Damian let out a sigh. "Don't start this. Please? I missed you."

"No, what was that? Why would you let her touch you like that?" Raven snapped at him, still furious at what she witnessed. Feeling betrayed.

"I was surprised. She's never been that forward before. Nothing happened Raven. Nothing will." Damian told her. She didn't answer. Staring hard at the grassy floor. "Raven I've been faithful."

She looked up at him, detecting truthfulness in his words and through her abilities. A gleam of honesty in his green eyes.

She let out an aggravated sigh in defeat, looking up at him. He gave her a soft smile, reaching for her, pulling her into a tight hug. 

He smelled like pine and fresh air, a hint of musk. She let out a sigh at the feel of him, wrapping her arms around his middle. She felt his strong outline through his tunic. A muscled arm moves over her shoulders, his other hand in her hair. Gently pulling her face towards his.

She let him pull her into a hungry kiss, sighing as their tongues brushed. She had missed this. It had been two month since she last saw him.The days wouldn't go by fast enough, images of his emerald eyes and cocky grin his body intertwined with her’s filling her thoughts every day. 

‘’How long are you staying?’’ Damian asked against her lips, gently sucking on her lip.

‘’Mhm…’’ She couldn’t concentrate when he did that. ‘’3 days…’’

‘’Make it a week.’’ He moved in flash to her neck.

She nodded Absentmindedly, willing to do anything if he kept doing that.

She moved her hand to the front of his pants, rubbing. He stiffened.

‘’Not here.’’ He said warily, eyes flickering around, vigilant against prying eyes. ‘’In my chambers.’’

Raven understood the importance of secrecy. In a flash a portal was open, Raven practically pushing him through.  
\----------------  
His mouth was absolutely sinful. Every lick, every vibration his mouth made, his sweet kisses to the firm sucking of his lips, the graze of teeth on her most private of places. She bit the back of her hand, another lost in the soft black hair- switching up between stroking and yanking at it.

They learned how to do this several months ago, and it immediately became one of her favorites. Though a bit embarrassing and quiet gross if she really thought about it.

Fingers spread her, mouth lapping the right side of her vagina. Switching up to sucking hard on her clitorous when she gasped out.  
She pushed her hips up into his mouth simultaneously pushing his head down against her. She felt him groan deep in his throat.

She gasped, shaking, feeling the heat spread through every inch of her. Savoring it as much she could. Feeling her orgasm rise and crash like a wave inside her. She quickly came down, breathing sporadically as the room became clear. Wincing as Damian's strokes to her overly sensitive clit became too much. 

He kissed the side of her hip, crawling up her panting form. Kissing her lips softly before rolling off her to the side. Eyes shutting tiredly in the early morning. 

They laid next to eachother like that for a moment. Exhausted from the past few hours of lovemaking. It would be daylight in a few hours and she wanted nothing but to just sleep through it with Damian. Raven curled into his side, placing a hand on his bare chest. 

Damian gripped that hand, Raven felt his breath stir her hair. "I missed you." He told her. 

"I missed you." She replied softly, feeling a kiss press against the crown of her head. 

Their breathing calmed down, and Raven felt her eyelids begin to droop. She tried to fight against it. Determined to stay awake and enjoy the moment, she didnt want to miss any more of him than she has been.

She felt another kiss on her head, and a hand snaking between her thighs once more.

‘’I can’t, I’m exhausted,’’ She sighed against his neck. She felt the hand retract to her hip, giving a slight groan in exhaustion in the back of his throat. ‘’I'm going to ride you so hard tomorrow.’’ She promised, hardly registering the words leaving her mouth as her eyes drifted shut. She grinned against his neck, letting out a sigh, "I'm going to fuck you so good you wont be able to think straight…" 

She heard a snort, ‘’You must be tired.’’ She felt a sheet drape over her nude figure, feeling the heat of his soft body curl around her’s. 

Ravn felt a smile tug at her lips.  
Always love in his embrace, like a childs safety blanket. 

They always understood eachother as children. Both had harsh and strict paternal figures, both promised more but were brought up to serve someone else's purpose. A tool. 

They met young, when her father considered his grandfather as a dear trusted friend. Encouraged to play as too not bother them. They hadn’t been more than ten. 

Raven had grown up lonely. The only daughter of 7 children. Her brothers were ruthlessly cruel towards her. 

She had been eager to meet Damian, the only other child she had ever met since her brother’s were teenagers and older. 

Coming up with little games they could play, or contemplating what toys to bring. Settling with tag and a frisbee. Something boyish.

He was a scowling, green eyed devil much to her disappointment. 

As soon as they were left alone, he drove his tiny sword into a pillar, creating dents in the thick wood. He whacked at it continuously. Ignoring her existence.

She had tucked her hair self consciously behind her ear. 

Why did he have a sword?

Raven brushed a few strands of hair off his forehead as he slept now, tucking her face in his neck. Remembering that day too well. Smiling to herself.

‘’Do you want to play?’’ She had asked then, clutching her frisbee tightly.

"No." He had snapped, using greater force. The wood crunching.

She bit her lip. "Do you want to play tag?"

"No." Whack.

"Frisbee?"

"No." Whack. 

She put her hands on her hips in frustration. Bottom Lip sticking out in a pout. "Well what do you want to play?"

"I dont play. Go away." He growled throwing a glare before going back to his sword hacking.

Anger flared inside her. "Father said we have to stay together. So the assassins dont get us." She told him. 

"Assassins kill interlopers, stupid. Not us." He rolled his eyes. "Grandfathers word is law. No one disobeys him. Hes the strongest man alive."

That wasnt true. She had thought. Ras Al Ghul was like a feudal Lord. The ruler of one country. Her father ruled a continent. He was feared and glorified by all. How was she stupid when this little pipsqueak didnt even know that? "My father is the strongest. Everyone says so. Besides both of them told you to play with me. And you just said no one disobeys them. So do it! Play with me or I'll tell!" She threatened.

He stopped his whacking, glaring at her. And for a while it was a stare down. One she was refusing to lose. Finally he smiled, a glimmer in his bright eyes. "Fine. Let's play hide and go seek. You first. Anywhere outside. No coming out until the other person finds the other. Good?" 

The argument forgotten, she nodded happily. Running out the door and through the courtyard before he started counting. It had been breezy outside. Overcast. Close to raining. But she ran out anyway. Securing herself behind a tree, a little out of breath.

She waited 

10 minutes. 20. 30. It started sprinkling, but she refused to break the rules and risk being caught. An hour. It was pouring. Turning dirt to mud and staining her pretty blue dress. Was it supposed to take that long? Another 15 minutes. Her head soaked.

Confused, she wandered back, through the heavy rain. Back to the little heir. Pushing open the door to reveal the little shrimp tossing throwing knives at a wall.

He looked up as she entered. Laughing outright. Her face flushed.

"Why didnt you come find me?" She cried. Her eyes burned in humiliation and anger. 

He snorted, "You're not very bright, are you?" 

She threw herself at him, seeing nothing but red. The heat of anger filling her up. Shoving a hand in his face and another to his chest. Shrieking at him. "What is wrong with you? I'm doing the best I can!"

"Get off!" He threw a punch, whacking her head, then grabbing her hands in a tight grip. She jumped on him. Straddling him and throwing hits at his face. 

They wrestled. Trying to inflict as much damage as possible. He was tough, a fighter. But she was bigger. Giving her a better advantage. 

It lasted a bit. And by the end her lips were bloody, head sore, and dress ruined with mud and a strap broken. Damian- bruised with a bright red mark on his cheek and bite mark on his arm. "What are you? A dog?" He grumbled. Poking the sore spot. 

"Shove it." She hissed. 

They sat next to each other. Tired of fighting. Waiting for the adults to come. Ready to tell her father how horrible this had been. Get little Damian sent to the dungeons.

"What's taking so long!" She whined. 

"Maybe he wanted to ditch you like I did?" Damian said.

"God, I hate you! Im going to make sure your locked in the dungeons!" Raven threatened. Scooting away from him.

"Yeah right." He rolled his eyes. "Besides it's not my fault you're an idiot. I thought you'd come back in after 10 minutes. But an hour? And it was raining." He let out a chuckle, shaking his head in disbelief and amusement.

Her eyes burned again. Crossing her arms over her knees and hiding her head in them. "How was I suppose to know? I don't have any friends. I never played with anyone before." Her voice caught, biting her lip to stop any tears.

It was quiet. "Me neither. But I'd never fall for that." He told her, awkwardly. Staring at his lap.

She didnt look up. Unsympathetic to his similar upbringing. "Youre a jerk. I just wanted to be friends. I hope I never seen you again." 

It was silent, until the door finally opened. An assassin, dressed in black come to escort her to her father. She didnt look at Damian. Standing up and leaving without looking back.

When she made it to them Ras Al Ghul looked up, stunned at her appearance when his eyes landed on her. Turning whiter than a ghost. "The boy-" he stopped himself. Staring apprehensively at her father. 

Her father took one look at her, up and down, only asking, "Did you at least get a few hits in?"

She thought about it. "Yes, sir." 

Her father stood, stretching, "Then next time, you two shall be on a clean slate."

Her father had been hopeful of a romance between the two. Raven hadnt realized until years later that Trigon had planned to marry her off to the Al Ghuls. 

She had always brushed it off. Her father had many suitors for her. Looking for the best deal out of more than a dozen families volunteering their men.

It was unlikely she'd marry al ghul. Especially since Damian was such a brat.

She snorted as she thought of Damian and his continued attempts to ignore her. Training, reading, even sleeping as to not talk to her. She ignored him right back. Furious at her father for refusing to cage the little ingrate. Stubbornly ignoring his presence.

The time he slept, she sneakily crafted a flower crown, easing it on the thick black hair of his head. Interweaving hair and stem to keep it in place. 

Giggling ridiculously when he woke up, leaving to find a sword. Oh the looks he got that day.

But it was agreed upon that whenever her father had to go visit the Am Ghul estate- Raven would come- and she would spend those hours with Damian. It eventually became more tolerable. By the time she was 14 she had visited around 2 dozen times. And the conversations that used to be just ignoring eachother turned into regular talk. Stagnant silence turned into quiet companionship. 

A image flashed in her mind of the two of them, reading in silence or gossiping about their fathers and the interesting things around the estate.

Her first love. Something that took them both over half a decade to act on. Her father making things particularly impossible after the truce was broken. 

But she couldn’t truly have him. The new leader of the League of Shadows. She, his enemies daughter. Him, her father's former ally. Now combatant.

So she kept her relationship a secret. To the league- she was a former ally, something ras al ghu would not tolerate within his estate and certainly not as a lover to his grandson. 

"My god, I can here you thinking," He groaned in her hair. He threw an arm over her waist, face buried halfway in her long hair. "Go to sleep." 

She pinched his stomach, wincing as he pinched her ass in retaliation. 

She grumbled a few choice words under her breath. Pushing out any reminder that they could both get in trouble for this. Or worse. Deciding to instead live for no and enjoy the simple fact that Damian was her’s right now.  
\------------------  
A hand gripped her hips, pulling her back enough to match his rhythm. She focused on the sensation and sweet friction. Groaning into the mattress, clutching tightly to the sheets.

His hips flexed faster behind her, a strong hand moving to balance himself by her hips another gripped her long hair tightly and pulled. ‘’You feel so tight…’’ He hissed, moving faster.

She reached around, feeling his chest, face, jaw, unseeingly. Spreading her legs as the heat began to climb up. She let out a pathetic whine, gasping as more of his weight was put on her, murmuring things in her ear that made her see stars.

She groaned in pleasure as she orgasmed. Her body going stiff, clutching him to her as best she could, fingers clutching the back of his neck. 

She whimpered as he kept going, His grip on her hips almost painful, ‘’You ok…?’’

‘’Oh yeah,’’ She panted, ‘’Good job.’’ 

She heard him snort, hiking up her leg, grunting in her ear and moving insistently.

She felt him finish. Rolling off her again. 

‘’You came inside?" Raven said worrying. "I thought you had a condom?"

"You're on the pill though right?" He asked tiredly, sounding at ease and unperturbed.

"No." She shook her head. She watched him stand up and disappeared to the bathroom. The tap turning on. She sat up. Replaying what just happened. "Well?"

"What?" He called through the walls. 

She stood crossly, limping to the shower and pulling back the curtain. A hot wave of steam greeting her. "Well aren't you worried?"

He spat toothpaste out of his mouth. "I wouldn't be against it if it were to happen." She gaped at him in disbelief. "What? Would it be so bad?"

"Yes!" She couldnt believe he would say something so stupid. "Our families are at war right now!" She reminded him. This shouldn't even be happening, but a child as well? She couldnt commit that level of treason. He couldn't. She didnt want to imagine what her father would do.

She watched his face harden, scrubbing his scalp with shampoo now. She let the silence sink in. An odd feeling settling in the air when he didnt acknowledge what she said.

"Do you want children?" She asked as the realization dawned on her. She'd known Damian for years now. His only plan for children was to have them in his 30s. A duty to the League and to please his grandfather more than anything. But that was supposed to be years from now. And not with her.

"Grandfather wants me to sire an heir." He revealed quietly. She watched the soap get rinsed out and run down his body into the drain. "After mother passed… he wants more of his blood on this earth. Someone to carry on his legacy once he's gone. He wants it done by this time next year."

She felt her heart throb in her chest. By this time next year? A baby? She swallowed thickly. Thinking of Damian and another woman in the same position she was with him earlier. A child binding the two together. 

Her stomach turned unpleasantly.

"It can be you. Why couldnt it be?" Damian told her with conviction. His gaze softened. "I want it to be you."

"But it can't. How can you possibly think it can?" Raven murmured back. How could she possibly have a baby with him? Her father would kill her. 

"It'll be fine." A wet hand brushed against her cheek.

She ripped herself away from him. "Yeah it'll be just fine for you! You get to sleep with Cheshire! I'm sure you two have been dying to get into each others pants for months now!" 

"Dont be so dramatic! I just told you I want it to be you, didnt I?" He snapped, shutting off the water and grabbing a towel. He stepped out to the sink. "I wish you would just trust me. Stop accusing me of infidelity."

"How long have you known? You must have been considering your choices for awhile now."

"Just listen for a goddamn minute, will you! My grandfather won't ask about the mother. As long as he knows I did my job, he'll respect my privacy." He stopped to rub his scalp with the towel. He seemed to be considering his own words. Coming up with his own plan. "If we did this- can you keep it a secret from Trigon? Hide your pregnancy? I could send you somewhere. Youd be completely hidden. Just tell your father you want to travel by yourself. Or you want to study other cultures or something."

Raven couldn't believe he'd been planning this. That he'd even entertain this. "I might. But if my father found out he'd unleash hell on earth. He'd… I don't want to think about what he'd do." He was dressed now, rifling through the closet instead of looking at her. She didnt know what he was looking for. "I cant do what your asking Damian."

"Raven- I want a child with you. I want your child. Not some harlot's." He shoved his feet into boots. Tying them quickly and straightening his slacks. He glanced up at her. "This can work."

"No it can't!" She cried in exasperation. Her heart thrummed painfully. "Lets say it all worked out. You knock me up this very morning. I keep it a secret from my father. Then what? It doesn't change the fact we aren't supposed to be together, even now. Besides, I'm just supposed to give up this baby to you? Never see it again? It'll Never know about me?"

"I didn't say it wouldn't be hard." He said quietly, they stood there staring at each other. The space seemed so much larger. "But its the only thing I can think of right now. I have to have a child. I don't have a choice. And I don't want to hurt you. But it seems either way I will be." He crossed the space, hugging her. 

"If you think it's easier- I can find someone else. Maybe some woman far away that we don't know. My grandfather has doctors. We could take it out of her once it's...done. Send her away. It'll be like it never happened." His lips brushed against her forehead. Her heart aching at his words. "But if you want to do it… just let me know. If you think you can go through with it."

He pressed a kiss to her forehead. Leaving to tell his grandfather he'd be gone for a week. Promising to be back to her in half an hour. 

Raven sat on the bed. The quiet eating at her. She bit her lip enough to bleed. Feeling hot wet tear leak down her face. Wondering if the love she felt for Damian- the risk of this secret romance was worth all the pain.

\------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Ive gotten a lot of requests for part 2 of Feudal AU. Still working out the kinks of it. But I am rewriting some of the first chapter and am halfway through Part 2 of it. Should be up this Saturday but in a separate post so be on the look out! I hope everyone is safe during these times! Read and Review! Let me know if any of you have suggestions! :)


	5. Soul Bonding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DOUBLE RELEASE!! The next chapter Meet The Family is also new so check it out and let me know what you think. New universe is Dceased in this chapter. A what if Damian and Raven reunited in the Dceased universe. Seriously hope it happens but I highly doubt it. Enjoy!

The light was blinding, a searing brightness, and it was then the panic set in. What if it all went bad again? What if he changed too much? How far back would he go? 

She tried to focus on the arm slung over her shoulders, holding her tightly. Remembering the feel of his lips. Something she wondered about for years… Would she ever get that chance again?

It was coming closer and Raven shut her eyes, holding her breath as it began to overtake her. Please, let me remember… she prayed. At least let me have him.   
\--------------

Her friends are dying. A virus latches on to the internet. Infecting anyone and transforming them into a zombie like state.  
Garfield is dead. Cyborg. Tim. Dick. Starfire. 

It hurts. She's all alone again. Aboard the ark. Watching the destruction of earth and wondering why this had to happen. Wondering is there was another place or universe where things were normal. She thought maybe there was such a place.   
\----------  
They meet again in another pandemic. She's heard of him. The last Robin. The new Batman. Tim had told her he was Batman's biological child, a little bit of an asshole. She never had an opportunity to meet him in person. But he's familiar in a way she doesn't understand. She thinks he knows it too. But she doesn't get long to think about it. 

He needs something. He stands in front of her. Dressed as Batman. Lip set in a hard line. 

"Can you do it?" Cassie asks, the new wonder woman.

She gives a slight shake of her head. "No."

There's a tense pause.

"You have to." Batman tells her. Voice hard. "We don't have any other options."

She isn't mad like ought to have been. More intrigued. "I lost everything. So did you. And her. Everyone did." She closed her eyes, feeling lost in despair. "Earth is gone. We cant bring it back."

"The ark won't last us forever." Superman, Jon Kent, told her. He looked remarkably like his father. "We can't find a suitable planet for our survivors to live on. If we don't find a way to restore Earth it'll all be over."

Raven winced at the thought but what did they expect her to help them with? She couldn't fix earth. It was overrun. Zombies and unlivable conditions. 

Batman seemed to understand her confusion. "You're one of the most powerful people on Earth. We thought magic could fix it. Or some variation-"

"Magic? Magic can't fix this!" Raven snapped. "I can't wave a wand and make everything perfect again! It's gone! They're gone!" Her voice choked. She glared at her feet.

It was quiet. Disappointment was heavy in the air.

"Just leave. I want to be alone." Raven turned away. Walking deeper into the darkness.

She heard the quiet hushed voices as they discussed the situation, Raven couldn't make out the words.

Finally, after what felt like forever, she heard them take off.

Her relief sunk when she heard the sound of boots on dirt coming towards her. 

She turned to him, and for a moment they stared at each other.

"Tim used to gush about you. It was quite annoying." He told her.

She wondered why he was telling her this. Why she felt so drawn to him. She watched his eyes flicker over her figure. 

How old was he now? 21? She didn't know how much younger he was compared to her.

"He was a good man." She said. He helped her more than anyone when her father took control of her body. He always was sympathetic towards her circumstance. 

"I'm sorry. About your family." She murmured.

"I'm sorry about yours." He told her. He moved closer, "But Raven, they'd want you to try. We owe them that."

Her eyes burned as she studied his face. He wasn't as tall as his father had been. Only a little taller than Dick. But the jawline was there. The filled out figure. He was a grown man now.

Something seemed familiar about this situation. About him.

Something compelled her. She wasn't sure what exactly, but she pushed forward. Eliminating the distance, and noticing that he let her. Finger reaching to skim along his jaw. He froze.

"Why do I feel like I know you?" She asked herself in a hushed voice. Scanning over his face. Her hand on his cheek felt warm in the best of ways, like she'd done this before. Like there was More she didn't understand. More she was forgetting.

She reached for his mask, gently tugging it, watching his face carefully should he protest. "Do you feel it too?" 

His mouth twisted. And he didn't seem to know what to say. He moved a hand, feeling its warm press against the small of her back. Another helping tug the mask off his face.

His hair was spiky and thick. His jaw angular and she was reminded of Bruce wayne. Having seen him in the magazines. But his eyes were a sharp brilliant green and skin a shade darker- an olive tone. She studied the color of his eyes. Biting her lip, As vague memories shot through her mind. A warm hand, a welcome grip, an arm thrown over her shoulders.

She pressed herself against him, a vision of herself shot at her, making her gasp. A grip on his face as he moved to meet her halfway. A simple sweet kiss, a goodbye. 

She stared in disbelief at how real the memory had felt. She heard Damian gasp, but before she could process it- Damian moved his head down to kiss her, hand moving to her waist. Her heart fluttered. 

Moving a hand up to his neck and burying in his spiky hair. 

His smell was familiar and an odd joy wrecked her senses and she wasn't sure why. But she loved it. She felt like she was in love with him.

It was a little sloppy, and she had a feeling he wasn't too familiar with this art. 

But she was willing to be patient. The only thing she could think of was Damian. Feeling as if she'd been waiting for this moment for a long time.  
\----------  
She let him hold her when it calmed down, basking in the silence. 

"I feel it too." He said, hand stroking her hip.

"What?"

"What you said earlier. Like how we know each other." He blinks looking annoyed and contemplative. "Its frustrating, like my brain is fuzzy. But... I keep seeing flashes." He ran a hand through his hair.

She stiffened. "You've seen flashes? When? Now?"

"Didn't you see it?."

So he saw it too. Was it all real?

He looked away uncomfortably, looking unsure. He cleared his throat. "Forget it." 

Her mind was reeling. "No, I saw it. But I just felt things. Your touch." She murmured. "Like a memory. Like I've seen you before. Or we've kissed before." She paused. 

He stiffened. And it was quiet. Pondering these revelations.

"Maybe it's a past life?" She joked. "Maybe just lust?" But her voice was off, sounding more awkward than anything.

He shook his head. "I was in love with you." 

She froze at those words, not sure what to say. Did he mean in the memory?

He stood, untangling from her. "We have to save Earth." He flipped his mask back on. "Will you come? We could figure this out." 

"I wasn't bullshitting you. I can't help you. There is no spell I can do to fix what has been done. Otherwise I would have done it." Raven felt hopeless. Finally finding someone who made her happy. The Earth would be destroyed. The rest of the survivor's sure to perish. 

"The justice league thinks there might be something on apokolips that can fix the planet. Maybe I can develop something with the technology there." She watched him carefully, curious as to what that had to do with her. "Come with me. If we lose, at least there won't be any regrets." His mouth flattened. "Tim would want you to try."

She winced, but slowly nodded. He was right. She owed it to all her friends to at least try.

Damian extended a hand, and she took it. Feeling odd that she was looking at Batman.

They walked out, allowing Batman to continue holding her hand.

"Do you think it is a past life thing?" Raven asked as they walked. Glancing at him from the side.

"...I'm not sure I believe in that. But at this point who knows?" He shrugged. "Maybe we were lovers?"

She thought about that. Remembering the little swoops in her stomach, how all she wanted was to be near him. Her gaze lowered. "I must have really loved you.." She murmured.

He squeezed her hand. She wished she could see his eyes. "Maybe we can have it again someday? I don't know what's going to happen, or what this is- but for now we're here. Together."

"It feels like a long time coming doesnt it?" She noted, a smile playing on her lips. She thought about their situation. The world going to hell, their friends dead. Them having to choose to hope anyway. 

She stared at Damian. Thinking, praying that they could win this. That their trying wouldn't be for nothing. 

She gripped his hand tighter. Tugging him gently back to her. She could hear Superman and Wonderwoman landing in the distance, knowing they must have been waiting for them. 

They could do this. Some way, somehow, and if they didn't they'd face it together. But she hoped it wouldn't come to that.

She thought about the end that may occur. Thought about how little time they had left. 

She leaned up, pressing her lips to his, praying, At least let me have him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda short and not my best to be honest. But I wanted to get something out for the long wait. Double release! Chapter 6 meet the family is also new as an apology for the long wait! Thanks for reading. :)


	6. Meet the Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!!! Double release! Check out Chapter 5: soul bonding!

“...Are you actually nervous?” Raven asked incredulously, voice muffled by running water.

“No. I just don’t see the point in all this.”

“Why’d you agree to it then?”

“Father keeps insisting.” Damian grumbled, glaring at his reflection in the mirror. He straightened the collar of his turtleneck sweater. 

The shower shut off behind him. The curtain rustled as she grabbed a towel. “...So? Why’d you give in?”

“I’m starting to think you’re the one that’s nervous.” He told her, watching her slip out of the shower. 

She gave him an annoyed look. “It just seems unnecessary. Why would he want to meet me? He’s known me for years. All of a sudden he wants to have dinner because I’m doing his son?”

He gave her a dry look, watching her slip out of the restroom to the bedroom drawers.

He briefly contemplated his words. “I’m certain it’s more than that. My father always has ulterior motives.” He heard her pause in her sifting through the drawers. Considering his words.

“When did he find out? Who told him?” Raven asked, sounding confused.

Damian wondered what that had to do with anything. “Grayson let it slip earlier this month.” 

Damian had wanted to bash his face in for it. Remembering Grayson’s sheepish look and his father’s steely glare. 

It’s not like he didn’t want his father to ever know. He just knew he didn’t trust Raven. He found her abilities too invasive; to align with magic and manipulation. An art that he hadn’t spent time investigating.

It was easier to just not say anything. 

Besides, Damian wasn’t a child. He could take care of himself. If he wanted to affiliate and fornicate with Satan’s daughter that was his business. 

What proceeded his father finding out was a series of lectures. Embarrassing lectures, that made him want to stab someone. Grayson watching on from the side with amusement. 

How long has it been going on? A year. Your only 18. I don't like you having sex this young. Like you have highground on that issue. Sleeping with my mother when she was nineteen. That reminds me, protection is mandatory. Good to know that when you think of my mother you think of how you should have worn a condom.

It went on like that. His father hesitantly asking him, to his mortification, if Damian would demonstrate on a banana how to put on a condom. Grayson laughed so hard he cried.

“He doesn’t trust me, right?” Raven inquired, standing by the doorway. Dressed casually in a skirt and tank top. All dark colors.

Raven’s face was blank, not revealing anything. But he knew she was masking what she really felt. “No. But he doesn’t really trust anyone explicitly.”

He watched her mull over that, seeming lost in thought. In truth, Damian very much did not want to go and have dinner at his father’s house. He didn’t like his father trying to get to know Raven. It’s not like he was ashamed of her, but it would symbolize something. The whole meeting the parents schtick. 

It would be making it official. Something they hadn’t talked about. They started this a year ago, but their relationship seemed so different from what he’d seen of others. Dick and Kori still lived together, at times flaunting their closeness. Jaime would be gone any chance he got to see Traci. and when Garfield began a relationship he showed off pictures of them on social media. Even when his father started seeing the trollop kleptomaniac he practically moved her in. 

He didn’t flirt with Raven, outside of bed, really only to get them going. He didn’t want her latched to his arm around the team. Or affectionate touches around others. She wasn’t the type of girl. He wasn’t that guy. 

He enjoyed her company, she was smart, and didn’t feel the need to fill the silence with unnecessary talk. Remembering their walks with Titus, quiet companionship. 

But there were times lately where he wanted more. Remembering the beginning of first kisses on the rooftop and sneaking around bathed in shadows. Something fun, the new addicting sensation on his lips brushing against her’s- all in secret. 

What would it be like to be with her in public? Something as simple as holding her hand, even if it was when they sat around reading in her room. Maybe hold her hand on a walk. Tease her outside of the bedroom, to watch her face flush a pretty pink. But that didn’t really sound like Raven. He was positive she was opposed to the idea. 

Wasn’t she the one who told him she preferred privacy. Snuck in his bedroom in the middle of the night, talk to him like nothing happened the next day. He wondered if that was what he was to her. A friend, someone who knew her better than anyone. Someone who could make her forget about a bad day and erase the memories for a night. Relationships could go south, it was a gamble to push for more. It could ruin everything. Maybe it was best to keep things as they were. A whole year they managed it. Only a few instances where they blurred the lines.

“I’ll be ready in 45 minutes. I still have to do my makeup.” Raven told him, walking back to her bedroom. 

“45 minutes?” He asked in disbelief. The lengths women went to for nothing. His father didn’t care about makeup. Why try for his father? 

She ignored him, sifting through her bag of cosmetics. He studied her, dressed in her usual civilian clothes. Why wear makeup when she was just going to dress like usual? 

“Are you wearing that?” he asked. 

She glanced at him, brows furrowed in confusion. “Why?”

He shrugged. “It doesn’t matter, It's not like there’s a dress code at the manor. I just don't know if my father expects more formality or not.” He turned to leave back to his room, he had to walk Titus before they left. “I’ll come back just shy of six.”

He left, not noticing the thoughtful unsure look as she turned to a nearby mirror and studied her appearance. 

*****

See you in 5

Grayson had sent. Damian shut off his phone. “Dammit.”

It was one thing to have dinner with his father. Another for Grayson to be there as well. Why did he even want to be there? Probably just to mess with him.

Damian made his way to her room, wondering if she knew the miserable addition yet. Titus trotting alongside him. He had decided to bring his dog along, knowing Titus loved Alfred’s gourmet dog food. And he knew Titus got anxious when he left.

It was 5 before six when they made it to her room, he rapped his knuckles against her door. Wanting to get this over with, spend the minimum amount of time and depart. Never to do it again. 

He heard shuffling, a drawer shutting, a patter of footsteps. “We have to go,Raven,” He hissed quietly. Hoping no teammates were around to hear. 

He heard footsteps approach the door, it sounded like heels. She opened the door, and he blinked rapidly in shock. 

The dress was tight fitted, ending mid thigh, charcoal black. See through black fabric just above her breasts and covering the space just below her collar bone and extended down her arms to her wrist. Exposing the barest hint of cleavage. She went heavy with the makeup. Winged black eyeliner, and dark purple matte lipstick, heavy dark eyeshadow, making her skin appear even more pale than it was. Hair straightened. Giving her an even more gothic appearance. 

She glanced to the floor, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear, his eyes followed the movement. “We should go or we’re going to be late.” She muttered. 

He tried to gather his thoughts. Wondering if he shouldn’t have said anything about her clothes earlier. Wondering If he was underdressed now compared to her. But she did look good. And an odd primal part of him felt like showing her off as his. He ignored it, knowing they only had a few minutes if they were planning on being punctual.

“Takes us to the front of the manor.” But she was already opening a shimmering blue portal, Nodding at him in a gesture to follow. He followed her, Titus on his heels, eyes glued inappropriately on her ass.

***

She wouldn’t look at him, eyes fixed ahead, head raised. Greeting his father with a charming smile and handshake, saying hello again to Richard who looked a little taken aback by her appearance like Damian had been. Casting him a skeptical glance over her shoulder. 

Damian watched her carefully throughout it all. Trying to decipher whatever it was that made her act so out of the ordinary.

Even his father was pulling something he wasn’t expecting. Taking on his Bruce Wayne persona- courteous and charming and smooth talking.

“I’ve traveled pretty much everywhere,yes,” His father poured red wine in a glass. Offering one to Richard, who took it without much thought. Looking as perplexed as he felt about Raven and his father’s unusual character. “I had taken my first solo trip to Europe when I was a little older than Damian. I became a bit infatuated with the middle east at the time.”

“What for?” Raven asked, reaching for a glass of wine. She paused halfway through the movement, “Do you mind…?”

He gave a nod of acceptance, watching her pour herself a glass. 

“Just don’t let Kori know I’m encouraging your vices,” Grayson said with a grin. 

He watched in disbelief as she poured herself a drink. She glanced at him, raising a brow in question. He shook his head, he wasn’t a big drinker. She wasn’t a big drinker. 

Damian watched his father, turning over his words in his head. Wondering if it was what he thought it was that captivated his young father’s attention when he was in europe.

“You were saying, Bruce?” Raven asked, taking a sip.

He seemed to mull over his words. “My travels as a young man helped shape who I am. It’s my belief that everyone should do it, even if it’s only once. You learn alot from other people and cultures, but it’s harder to keep your center. For me, particularly in the middle east. You can get lost in another’s way of doing things. Then you have to straighten things out, see where you stand. Leave things behind.” He said the last part like an afterthought.

His blue eyes met Damian’s emerald, studying the color for a moment. 

Damian glanced away first, balling his fist and staring hard at his plate. Why bring that up? It was obvious what his father was implying. Studying him, his father’s living, breathing memory of his past. 

He felt Raven stare and ignored it, knowing she immediately noticed the change in atmosphere. Sensing the barest touch of emotion in the room. His father cut a sudden sharp glance in her direction. 

Grayson seemed to get it to. Apprehensively changing the subject. “Kori and I plan on going to Disney Land”

They all turned to look at him.

“...Ever travel there, Bruce?” He teased after a moments pause. 

“Once. Master Bruce went with a woman many years ago I believe. I don’t recall her name.” Pennyworth interjected, pushing a cart with food on it into the dining room. stopping on his father’s side and placing what looked like steak and mashed potatoes down.

“Silver.” Bruce said.

“No, sir. Silver was the one you took to Paris.” 

“Oh. Right.” His father said, “Guess I don’t know then.”

Grayson shook his head, standing to grab his plate from Pennyworth. “Hope I’ll have a more memorable time than you did.”

“When do you plan on going?” Raven asked, smiling. It was like hell was turning over.

“Next friday. The Titans will have to fend for themselves for a few days.” Grayson gave him a smirk from across the table. “No parties. Don’t want to imagine what unsupervised teenagers might get up to when the adults are out of town.”

Damian snorted. “Like it’d be any different from how its already been under you and Koriandr’s lax leadership. Didn’t you only just find Wallace’s marijuanna? After a year of him being there?” 

“Like you can talk about anyone sneaking around keeping secrets for a year.” Eyes flickering to Raven and back, smirking. Damian grit his teeth, feeling heat in his face. Raven took another drink of wine, face a bit flushed with pink. It was a pretty color on her.

“Excuse me, I have to use the restroom.” Raven muttered, tucking a stray bit of hair behind her ear. Pushing out of her chair with her wine, exiting quickly. 

They watched her leave.

“I didn’t embarrass her did I?” Grayson asked, looking guilty. 

Damian rolled his eyes, beginning to cut his steak. “You embarrass us all, Grayson.” Raven could handle teasing. Damian looked up from his meat to his father, glowering. “Are you getting all the information you wanted?”

His father narrowed his eyes. “She seems nice. But I’m still not sure on some things.”

“Like what?” Damian snapped. 

He gave him a hard look. “If you’ve been sleeping with her a year now. Why are you trying to hide her?I don’t understand that.”

“It’s just none of your business.” Damian found himself saying. 

“Is there something about her you’re hiding?” 

“No.” He said defensively, he brought her here didn't he? “It’s just not a big deal.”

“Seriously?” Grayson interjected, “A year of dating is kinda a big deal. Especially for someone like you who's a social distancing expert.”

“We’re not dating.” Grayson gave him a look of disbelief. Even his father looked surprised. “What?”

“So it’s just sleeping together?” His father asked. “Why are you just sleeping with women?”

“I’m not just sleeping with women.” He rubbed his eyes, feeling a heaache coming. He wished he stayed in his room. “You’re making too big a deal out of this. It’s not important and doesn’t matter. It’s only casual.”

“Really?” Grayson sounded disappointed. 

“Yes,” He hissed. Was that why his father wanted to do this? He thought he was meeting his son’s girlfriend? 

It turned quiet. Damian focused on his food. Knowing he could be doing something important right now. Instead of being stuck in this situation. 

He thought about Raven. To the comfort she always brought him over the years. How lately the comforts were all sex. What used to be a gentle touch on the shoulder or reassuring look was now groping and bare skin on skin. 

It worked. It felt great. Pleasure racking his body, greedily taking what they could offer each other, a solace against the seeming endless gaping hole of loneliness inside him. He trusted Raven. That’s why it worked so well. Who else knew what he was going through like she did? 

But maybe it wouldn’t work out. He could care less about what others thought. But lately the sex had become to feel like something more. He thought back to the other night, how desperate he had felt as he worked his hips against hers. How their hands interlocked, sucking one of his fingers into her mouth. So good that it got to the point where he had begun to visit her every night for the last week. Let himself become too dependent on her. 

Would it work to form a new kind of relationship with her? Maybe go away someplace, just them, away from the world and it’s baggage. He thought about holding her hand, kissing just to kiss like they used to. 

He knew now he liked her more than he should at this point. Had for a while. He had crushes before, he’d be enamored by a pretty face. Kissed a girl before. It always died out. He’d lose interest, or he was too stuck up, life moved on. This hadn’t gone away yet, she was stuck to him like a burr. 

The thought of ending it hurt, the thought of continuing as they were made him wary. What if someone else came along? What if she started sleeping with someone else? She certainly didn’t seem like the type to sleep around. But they couldn’t go on like this forever. 

But he didn’t think Raven wanted this to go beyond friends having sex.

“Where’s Raven?” Grayson asked, breaking his train of thought. Damian blinked. Wondering how long he’d been staring at his plate. It was definitely an abnormal amount of time to be away. 

“I’ll check,” Damian told them, throwing his napkin down on the table and exiting.  
\---------  
She was cooing at Titus, hand tickling the fur under his dog’s muzzle. She leaned up on her knees to stroke his ears as the great dane sat up. The dog watching Damian enter the room. They were in the room that had the best view of the gardens, several rooms away from the dining area. 

“Such a big boy…” She mumbled, rubbing the dog's neck. She turned around, her amethyst eyes hazy, an easy smile on her painted dark lips. “You found me,” She laughed, turning to her wine glass on the floor next to her. Taking a long sip. 

It was like her personality shifted. Raven was never lax. She guarded herself, controlled her emotions on impulse. She didn’t coo.

She pressed a kiss to the side of Titus’s head, a purple mark stuck to his fur. His dog didn’t seem to mind, no matter how much he trained his dog, Titus loved the affection Raven gave him. But she’d never done this before. 

“...Why didn’t you come back to dinner?” Damian asked her, coming closer. Eyeing her as she took another gulp of wine. 

“...Doesn’t matter.” She said with a slight slur. Crawling a foot or so to a nearby almost empty wine bottle.

Oh for fuck’s sake… He snatched her wrist firmly taking the bottle from her hand. She cast him what looked like an annoyed pout. She sat on her knees, pulling at his arm and reaching back for the bottle. She yanked him firmly, causing him to stumble.

“Are you serious?” He hissed, trying to detangle himself from her. He tried to keep his voice low. She paused, looking taken aback by his tone. “I can’t believe you, This is my father’s house! You don’t get wasted at my father’s house!”

“Like your father will notice he’s got a full wine cellar.” She stopped grabbing him, sitting down awkwardly. Running her hands through her hair unsteadily. Unsteady from the alcohol in her system.

Damian felt his fists tighten on their own accord. The familiar warmth of rage flooding through him. Directed at someone he never thought he could be mad at.

What was this? Dressing abnormally and provocatively? Acting like some giggly teenager? Getting herself inebriated? Stealing alcohol?

“Get up.” He snapped, yanking her roughly to her feet. She winced, pulling away from him. Talking too softly to be coherent. Damian grit his teeth. What the hell was her problem? 

He let go of her, Raven moving at once to sit. Rubbing her temples with her hands. “You’re making an idiot of yourself.” He told her coldly. pulling out his phone, typing a flippant but firm excuse of their departure to Grayson. 

“Oh, fuck you,” Raven snapped, glaring at him. 

Damian blinked, taken aback before his rage returned tenfold. “Open a goddam portal. Now.”

She glared at him, standing and pulling down her skirt when it rode up. Extending a hand at him, but he didn’t flinch. He heard the sound behind him, magic humming in the air.

She strode past him bumping his shoulder with her's and striding through the open portal.  
*****  
They were outside the tower on the grass. Raven tumbled on it, gasping as her knees connected with the earth. Catching herself on her hands.

Titus whined apprehensively, sniffing at her. “What the hell is your problem?” Damian let out. “Why are you acting like some drunken-” He stopped himself, biting his tongue. “And at my father’s house?”

He didn’t think it was possible to act so irresponsibly. To even think Raven would dress up like some harlot and drink herself into inebriation. He didn’t know what caused this. Earlier Raven didn’t even want to attend, but she went to his father’s acting like a damn simpering puppy. 

“I’m sure the next one will get it right.” Raven spat, with a quick glare over her shoulder. 

What?

The next what? Next woman? He felt a new flash of anger. He brought her didn’t he? He didn’t have to but he did. Didn’t that mean anything? 

Raven stood, moving unsteadily in the opposite direction. Wandering god knows where. “Where are you going?” He asked.

She ignored him, and Damian trudged after her. Wondering why women were such enigmas. 

He caught up to her quickly, deciding to coerce her to bed and finish this conversation tomorrow. “Raven-”

“why’d you bring me there tonight?” She whirled around, moving her wrist before he could secure it in his grasp. 

He blinked. “...To meet my father…”

‘Why? If we’re just casual? If I’m just some slut that gives it up easy why bring me to meet your father?” She challenged.

“I never said any of that.” He told her. “I told you earlier, my father kept asking about you. You certainly seemed eager to introduce yourself.” He made a not so subtle sweep of her with his eyes. Indicating her state of dress and her odd behavior. 

She glared at him before letting out a sigh. Anger draining from her. She Stared at the floor. “This was a mistake.” She murmured, putting her face in her hands. 

“It doesn’t matter now,” Damian told her. Feeling everything begin to calm down. He just wanted to forget tonight. Talk to Raven in the morning when she was making sense. He reached for her, placing a hand on her shoulder. “Let’s just go to bed Raven.” 

“We should have never started this Damian. We can’t do this anymore.” 

He felt his stomach drop at her words. “What?”

“We have to stop seeing each other like how we have been. I can’t do it anymore.”

She wanted to end things? He blinked rapidly. Because of what happened tonight? He watched her hard expression, the slight tremble in her lip. She was serious. Desperation seized him.

“Why? Because of tonight? Raven what happened?” Damian implored. 

“God can't you tell?” She hissed, “I use your shower. I wait up until you get back from a patrol. I gave you my first kiss and my virginity. I slept with you monogamously for a whole year.I dressed up and tried to impress your father, Damian.” She turned her gaze to the floor, wetness dripping down her face. She sounded choked. “I can’t wait for you to realize if you care about me or not."

"I do care about you!" He insisted. He racked his mind for the right thing to say. Simultaneously processing all this information. Watching this girl fall apart in front of him. Trying to come up with some way to make her stay with him. His chest tightened in realization that this could be it. That she was trying to leave him.

He grabbed one of her hands. "Raven, you have no idea how much your friendship means to me-"

"Don't do that," Raven told him, shaking her head. Her eyes red rimmed and glassy. "I want to be more than that. I want you to want more than that."

"I do." He bit his lip. "Raven, please. I want this. I- I don't want this to end."

Her gaze was hard, her brows furrowing in confusion as she pondered his words. "What do you want? The sex? Or me?"

"Well, both." If he was being honest, why couldn't it be both? He wanted her. His heart beat faster at the thought. He wanted what Kori and Dick had. The dates, the sex, hanging out watching movies, hiking with Titus, the playful teasing. All the stuff he wanted to do, had thought about, but assumed she wouldn't be interested in. He even thought of marriage.

He could see it. 

She looked perplexed. As if she wasn't sure what to make of his short answer. 

Damian tried to find words to accurately describe everything but felt too flustered. This whole conversation felt out of the ordinary for either of them. They didn't have long outpours of emotion. They were usually quiet people. 

The silence stretched on.

He opened his mouth and closed it. Feeling frustrated. 

He studied her. Something catching his eyes. "Raven, you're standing in mud."

Raven flinched, looking down accusingly at her feet. She let out a small groan of annoyance. Jumping out and wiping her feet on the grass wincing. 

"Why'd you take off your shoes?" He asked in confusion. Watching Titus sniff at her feet.

"The heels gave me blisters." Raven told him, wiping at her wet face with a hand. "Ugh." Raven sniffed.

He couldn't stop the smile tugging at his lips.

"Shut up. Dont laugh at me." She glared at him, pushing hair out of her eyes.

"I'm not." He cleared his throat when his voice cracked in amusement. Biting the inside of his cheek to stop the grin forming on his face.

She glared at him, huffing at her unfortunate circumstance. "I'm going to wash my feet." She told him quietly. Turning and extending a hand away from him. 

He thought fast. Crossing the space between them quickly. "No need. Climb on." He crunched in front of her. Glancing back over his shoulder at her.

She stared at him. "What are you doing?"

"Just climb on my back. Or you'll track mud all over your room." 

"...You know I can fly, right?" She told him.

He rolled his eyes, though she couldn't see it. "Can't you just accept the gesture?"

She deliberated, he heard her shifting her feet behind him. She sighed softly, awkwardly climbing on his back, resting her hands on his shoulders.

He moved to grip her thighs and felt her stiffen as he moved to stand. 

She raised her hand and opened a portal. A purple shimmering oval glowing in front of him. 

He walked around it, choosing the long route to the tower instead. 

"Damian-" Raven started to protest. 

"Just shut up, Raven." He huffed, glaring into the night. "We're talking this one out."

He felt her hands return to his shoulders. Leaning into him with another sigh of acceptance. "Don't tell me to shut up." She grumbled.

"You got inebriated at my father's house and made me miss my dinner. Lets call it even?" He replied, noticing they were already lgetting closer to the tower. Titus moved to run ahead a bit, and sniffed at the trees.

"Talk." Raven spoke up, her voice right by his ear.

He shivered lightly. Her warm breath and the breeze giving him goosebumps.

He gathered his words. "I never said anything because I thought it was what you wanted." He said. "I didn't want to risk it. What if it went south? I would lose this. I would lose you."

He bit his lip, "Sex was easier. I could satiate what I felt for you, but still have you… if that makes any sense."

"Don't you think I thought about this?" She ran a hand through her hair. "But-Damian- I've been through too much with you to ever not want to be with you. Even if things were to get bad. I could never hate you. I'm always going to care about you."

He grit his teeth. He knew he could never hate her. But if they ended things, he couldn't take it if she moved on. Be her friend while she was hooking up with another man? Pretend to be happy for her? That sounded like torture.

"But what if it works? What if I love you and you love me? And we were just happy, always." There was a smile in her voice, her arms going around his neck and leaning her head against his, chin resting on his shoulder.

His hands tightened on her thighs. "I want that." He admitted quietly, though it sounded much louder in the empty space.

They were at the tower now, but before he could climb the steps to get inside, Raven wriggled. She jumped off, and he turned to her in confusion.

A worried look on her face, a furrow in her brow, "So are you willing to try?" 

"If you are." He moved a hand to grip her waist. "I love you, too much to just let it end here." 

A smile blossomed on her face, a light blush coloring her cheeks. He returned it, feeling happiness rise inside him. She hugged him, causing him to stumble.

He returned it on impulse, breathing in the lavender scent of her hair. 

"I'm sorry I got drunk at your father's." She told him.

"We'll go back some other time."

She looked up at him confused. She snorted, "You didn't even want to go the first time. You want to go back there?"

"Well I have to introduce my girlfriend." He smirked, enjoying the flush on her face. Feeling smug at the fact she was his. That there was a label for them now.

She leaned up, capturing his lips in a kiss. "I'd love that." She wound her arms around his neck, pushing her body flush against his. "I can get used to hearing you call me that."

Her thigh moved up as she leaned into him, he gripped it, hooking her leg to his hip.

He heard a buzz of a portal being open behind him. And knew before she pushed him in that it was to her bedroom.

He was going to show her how much he loved her. However she wanted it.

Why did it have to take so long to get to this point? He groaned. Pleasure soaking through him. And they hadn't even gotten started yet.

"Show me how much you love me." She breathed against his mouth. 

He smiled. Oh, he was going to do all that and more, he thought as she pushed him through. 

Suddenly grateful for his father and his 'meet the family' idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Sorry for the wait! I'm finishing up my next prompt the finale- Rivals to lovers. Will be a sequel to Forbidden fruit!! So keep an eye out!


	7. Rivals To Lovers PT 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good news! I'm not dead and it's time for my once a month update!! XD I'm hopefully going to have more time off, I'm looking for a new job so yeah. I've been working on my other stories, but I'm still editing and working on it. This was supposed to be finished a LONG time ago, but I'm having trouble writing it out. But since it's been a while I figured I may as well post what I have. THIS IS A SEQUEL TO FORBIDDEN FRUIT

SEQUEL TO FORBIDDEN FRUIT

Spring 10 years ago

“What does he see in you anyway?” Raven looked from her book in annoyance. Glaring at the younger boy beside her, who seemed to be focusing on his writings. A furrow in his brow as he studied.

“What’s that supposed to mean? You don’t think he can possibly like me?” She asked. She tried to keep her voice even. She fixed a glare at him as he answered. 

“I mean you’re _ok._ ” He said. His pencil making a swishing motion on the paper. “But why would any sane person want to marry into a family of demons?”

She grit her teeth. He probably didn’t mean to come off so rude. Or maybe he did. Damian was never one to spare feelings, least of all her’s. 

She clucked her tongue. “Maybe he saw one look at me and it was love at first sight for him “ A smile crept on her lips when she heard him snort in the corner. 

She sat up straighter on the desk, returning her gaze to her book. A description of an ancient gem that had the power to tool hide from even the most cunning of trackers. An object to hide anyone in plain sight. 

Damian had gotten it for her as she asked him. She had been waiting to read it for months. 

She pondered the more likely reasons as to the newest proposal of marriage her father was considering for her. “Or he’s just a power-hungry fool trying to ride my father’s coattails. If that’s the case he won’t be around for much longer, and a turned down proposal will be the least of his worries. Father doesn’t treat those who try to take advantage of him well.” He continued moving his pencil on the paper, not looking at her as he listened. She studied him carefully, trying to take in any affect her next words might have on him. 

“It’s a shame too,” She let out a sigh, studying him carefully. “He’s very cute, we would have had beautiful babies. A good kisser too.”

She watched his movements falter, a twitch in his jaw she hurried to memorize and decipher. 

When he glanced up at her, his expression was only nonchalant and mildly curious. But there was a look in his eyes that had her convinced that it contradicted it all. “I’m sure your father is pleased about that. I always heard Trigon was very possessive of his daughter, that he brags about guarding a woman’s virtue until marriage. Seems contradictory. Or does he not know?” He went back to drawing.

‘Possessive’. That was a nice word for it. More like controlling, demanding, and invasive.

Raven felt annoyance and disappointment settle in her gut at his lack of reaction. Cursing herself for hoping for more. “What my father doesn’t know won’t hurt him.” She said, “Besides if he really worried about me doing something so…” She could not find the right word. “He’d keep me away from the opposite sex entirely. But he doesn’t because he knows I wouldn’t do anything.”

“Except you have,” Damian pointed out, quirking a brow.

“That was hardly anything. Just a peck on the cheek. “She admitted, blushing as a taunting smirk appeared. “What?” She snapped.

“You had me thinking you _actually_ kissed someone. ‘ _He’s a great kisser’”_ He let out a mocking snort. “I bet you’ve never kissed anyone.”

Raven turned away, feeling embarrassed and stung. “It was, though. Nice I mean.” She remembered how hot her face had gotten. Metaphorical butterflies she had only read about rushing inside her. She skimmed the cheek he had kissed absentmindedly. The memory tainted now by Damian’s mocking laughter.

She glared at him. “Like you have?”

“Well, yeah, it’s not hard to find someone.”

Anger and hurt welled inside her at that one statement he made. Jealous and hurt that Damian had kissed other people. Maybe more than that. Perhaps he was _seeing_ someone. She tried not to let her mind wander away with those thoughts. 

Damian was not a guy who _did_ relationships. 

“It’s not hard if you’re a _guy_ , that is.” Raven hissed. 

“All girls really need to do is give it up.”

Raven let out an involuntary hiss of rage. “Yes, those girls are known as _sluts_. Girls with any self-respect or have fathers or the rest of society breathing down their necks know they can’t risk doing anything with a man or else their reputation will be forever ruined. Boys are lucky they are never held to such a standard. You’re all whores and no one expects any better of you.” 

Damian laughed outright, “So are you mad at other women, men, or societal standards? Because you’ve just blamed all three for your lack of experience.”

“Ugh, shut up.” She groaned. She hated it when he was like this. It made her angry that she could ever like such a person. “It’s not even fair. You’re just a kid, and you’ve already kissed people and I haven’t.”

His jaw twitched and he glanced up at her with a glare. “I’m not a kid. I’m only a year younger than you.”

She rolled her eyes. “You’re only 15. Technically, according to my culture I’m already a woman. That’s why my father lets us hang out like this while he works with your grandfather.”

A look crossed his face, a grimace, eyes crinkling in what looked like an upset expression before he composed himself. His voice was quiet. “Is that why he’s considering the other guy? He doesn’t see me as a good choice anymore?”

Raven pondered the abrupt change, no longer was Damian smiling. He looked angry, insulted even. Stopping what he was doing to stare at her accusingly. She blinked in confusion as tension seemed to fill the air.

” I don’t think he believes you’re a bad choice.” She answered, pursing her lips in thought. “He just… wants me married to someone older. Someone who already has a name for himself. Besides, I have complained about you enough. He probably figures we’d be the most unhappy of marriages there ever was.”

She watched his eyes harden. “Do you think so?”

She blinked, heart thudding loudly in her ears. Did she think so? Why did he care what she thought?

She couldn’t break his gaze for whatever reason, feeling compelled to stare down his green eyes that seemed to be taking her apart. 

“We argue all the time,” She said, voice a little breathy. “I’m annoyed with you right now, and we’ve only been here an hour.”

“But do you think we’d be unhappy?” He wonders, and Raven can’t help that her breath stutters. Her face flushing pink. 

“I don’t know.” She murmurs honestly. Damian could be a brat. He makes fun of her. Annoys her to no end at times. But he also listened to her, he was honest. Didn’t think less of her, always got the books she wanted. He understood her more than anyone.

“I think we’d be happy.” He said back, almost a whisper.

Raven swallowed, not sure what to say. A part of her was humming, elated that Damian thought they would be good together. Another part confused, because did that mean he saw her the way she wanted him to? 

But it didn’t matter. Raven realized. She couldn’t have him. Her father didn’t want that. And it was ultimately his choice. If her father wanted his family tied to the Al Ghuls he would have done it already.

He looked away, a scowl now on his face. “You don’t think so.” He said, bitterly.

She looked away too. Her heart and head hurting. “You’d just make fun of me all the time. And you’d be fed up with all my sulking.” It was a lame answer, but Raven knew it wasn’t wrong. They would be fed up with each other.

Damian’s brows were furrowed, swallowing. “Only a little bit.” He opened his mouth then closed it. He moved closer to her, fingers rubbing along the edges and corners of the paper he had been working on. He bit his lip, and Raven watched until he came to a stop in front of her. Slowly raising the page to give to her. 

Raven stared at him in confusion and apprehension, pursing her lips in puzzlement.

She took the paper from him, eyes widening as they scanned over the page.

She knew he was a good artist; she had snuck a look at his notebook at one point. But her heart stopped at this piece.

It was her. A portrait style of her. But Raven was sure she didn't look that pretty in real life. She was looking down, a small quirk in her lips as she read her book. Was he drawing this the whole time?

She couldn’t look away from it, too stunned to say anything. 

"Raven," She heard.

She looked away to find his face close to hers. His eyes like emeralds. He bit his lip, waiting for her to say something. He let out a soft sigh, eyes brimming with a desperation she'd never seen in them before.

She leaned forward impulsively, not sure what had brought them here, fingers skimming his cheek.

He leaned into her touch. Taking a step closer until his chest pressed against her's. When did he get taller than her? 

There was a nagging feeling in the back of her mind. This was illicit. This was _Damian._ Her best friend and most frustrating person currently on Planet Earth. 

She could get in trouble for this. If would ruin the relationship between her father and Ras forever. Her father would be furious with her. He'd punish her for this.

He leaned his forehead against her's, and at once all worry fled her mind. Only being able to think that Damian was here, finally admitting what she thought and had been hoping for. 

They leaned in together, lips brushing for the first time in a soft and curious way. A hand landed on her hip to pull her closer, and Raven moved her hands to brush against the hairs on the back of his neck. Pulling their faces closer together.

Forever changing the nature of their relationship.

She tucked her head down, tugging her hood further over her eyes. The bags of groceries pulling her down and making her back ache. 

She marched herself up the steps towards her apartment, passing by a woman screaming at her husband in a language still foreign to her despite living in the country or two and a half months.

She stuck her keys in the lock, twisting until the door opened with a creak. She hurried inside, setting down the bags and stripping off her cloak. Moving quickly to her bathroom to relieve herself. 

Sighing as the pain of holding it disappeared. As she stood to pull up her pants, she paused.

Gently tugging up her shirt, revealing the small bump that was growing larger and larger as each week passed. She rubbed her hand over her stomach, wondering what the baby looked like. Mind drifting quickly to it’s father.

She hadn’t heard from him in weeks. Her last message she received was last month. An envelope that had contained two long pages front and back that he had written her, envelope thick with the state’s currency. 

_I’ll see you soon. I’ll be there in a month._ He had written. 

But exactly a month passed now, and Raven couldn’t help but worry he wouldn’t be able to make it. 

The world was growing tense. Her father’s army conquering most of Europe, rumors of his camps of imprisonment, people dying of disease and starvation in them. 

The League of Shadows remaining firm in their hold on the middle east and parts of Africa. Strong in their hold on their part of the world. 

The west staying out of it for the most part, not willing to enter without provocation. 

Raven fled to a nearby country, a small but powerful nation that was in its own battle of conquering another small country. Trading freely with Trigon but not yet part of his country.

Until her father decided otherwise.

Damian was surely still actively trying to thwart any attempt Trigon were to make. Thankfully, all war had halted between the two, Ras and his grandson had driven her father off last she heard. And her father seemed to change course, conquering countries he knew he could take instead. 

She rubbed her stomach again. What an awful time in history to be born into.

She felt panic well inside her, a combination of that and sadness.

Would it be safe in this world? 

Would she get to be a part of that?

It was too late to have second thoughts. She knew that. She chose this, knowing all the pain and repercussions that would inevitably follow. 

She traced her hand over the bulge of her stomach.

She would not raise this baby, couldn’t acknowledge it as her own. Leaving it with its father, essentially abandoning it.

But what choice did she have? She'd be hurt just as much by Damian fathering another foreign woman's child. Like his grandfather thought Damian was doing.

It was better wasn’t it? To have something that was theirs in this world. Proving to Damian and herself that she loved him. 

She would still see the child from time to time. She reminded herself. At least she’d have that much.

She pulled her shirt down, wandering back into the kitchen.

~

A sharp rasp of knuckles on her door almost made her drop her tea. She froze, fear rising instinctively inside her. 

Did he find her? Discover her location? Raven didnt know whether she should open a portal or fly, risking being seen by her father or his men.

She inched closer. The pounding sounded off again, making her flinch. 

“Rachel!” She heard a hiss, straightening. Her heart stopped. Her alias. Something only one other person knew. She was Suddenly racing forward and scrambling to undo the locks.

Pushing the door open, and he was there. _Damian._

He pushed his way in quickly, and they scrambled together with the locks again. Eyes half on each other.

Still as tall and handsome as ever. A thick black business cloak covering casual civilian clothing found in this country.

They stared at each other a second. Then, spontaneously she leapt at him, pressing her face to his chest and winding her arms over his shoulders. 

She felt his arms wind around her, his face pressed into her hair. 

They stayed like for several moments, the gentle simmering of water bubbling in the background.

Gently he pulled back, scanning over her with a hungry look. She pulled him into a kiss, wondering in the back of her mind why she hadn’t yet. She sighed in contentment. Feeling his hand burying into her hair. Both quickly lost in the sensation of each other.

***

“How are you?” He asked a little while later. She felt him study her as she placed the hot food on the table. She set a bowl of hot chicken soup in front of him, gently tugging a loose strand of hair out of her face.

“So-so.” She took off her sweater, feeling his eyes take in the bulge of her stomach.

“You’re getting big.”

“Shut up.” She grimaced, sitting down next to him. She knew she was big. Only 4 months in and she felt bloated. Despite the lack of fulfilling food she had been consuming. Forced to eat a poor man’s meal and rationing. "I feel like a big fat pilgrim."

He rolled his eyes but decided to let it drop. Choosing to study her instead. “I found a doctor in the area to come out. Said he’ll be here tomorrow.”

Raven stiffened. What? Wasn’t the whole point hiding the pregnancy? The reason she was hiding in this strange poor country.

He seemed to understand her confusion. “I told him I’m the son of some high-class politician. He believes you’re my pregnant mistress that I’m trying to hide.” He brought a spoonful of broth to his lips. “In short, he’s a discreet doctor.”

“How can you know for certain he’ll stay discreet?” She inquired, not being able to stop herself from glaring at him.

His mouth twisted. Glancing away, “I might have made some threats. Paid him off, for good measure." 

Raven felt her stomach sink at his words. "What kind of threats?"

"Doesn’t matter. Just enough to get him to do what I want." He went back to eating her soup. "How are you? Is everything going well...?" His eyes drifted to her stomach.

Raven pushed her thoughts aside, glancing at her stomach self-consciously. She thought about her ordeal here in this new country. Her hormones driving her crazy.

"I think so. With the baby I mean." Raven bit her lip, remembering. "I can feel it moving."

He blinked. "Now?"

"No-just - it's random. Wakes me up sometimes." She spun her spoon in the broth, watching the liquid swirl.

He nodded. "I read about that in a book."

Raven smiled teasingly. "You read a book on fetal development?"

He snorted, a bit of red on his face. "Why is that surprising?" He grumbled under his breath.

She shook her head. Suddenly very done with dinner. Damian was here. Why was she wasting time with food? Her lower half burned already. As soon as the thought entered her head, she was ready. Desperate for the feel of his skin on hers. 

She needed to check her hormones. There was no way it was normal to be this horny all the time. 

Almost instinctively, he seemed to sense her change in mood. Raising an eyebrow in confusion and curiosity. 

He set his spoon back in his soup with a _plop._ Sloshing the liquid in the bowl.

She let out a sigh. Leaning back in her chair and spreading her legs. She let her hand roam down her stomach. She bit her lip, staring at him.

“Really?” There was amusement in his tone. A smirk playing on his lip. “Was it my eating that did it for you? Or that I threatened a man?”

She rolled her eyes, her hand down her own skirt now. Rubbing.

“I’m pregnant, moron. My hormones feel all over the place.” She sunk two fingers into herself, groaning. “Even a ruddy vigilante like yourself is looking pretty good right now.”

“‘Ruddy vigilante’?” He moved to lean back in his seat. Chewing a piece of bread as he undid the waist belt of his pants. 

She watched him as his hand moved over himself. It seemed dirty, pornographic for them to be doing this.

Even more so, it felt wrong that she has not even touched him yet. 

“Come here.” She whimpered, finding her clitoris. “What are you waiting for?”

She couldn’t see him, the view of him touching himself blocked by the table. Just making out his wrist movements.

“Are you as big as I remember?” She wondered airily, trying to rile him up.

His eyes snapped to hers. Watching his tongue dart out to lick his bottom lip. “Come over and find out.”

That was a thought. She’d never rode him on a chair before. She stood quickly, her chair hitting the counter with her protest as she flung out of her seat. She ignored it.

He chuckled, watching her admiring look as he continued to stroke himself. 

She climbed on him swiftly, grinding herself on him. He hissed, grabbing her hips tightly. 

She moved to take her shirt off, ripping it off her body. Fingers swiftly undoing her bra, and quickly moving to place Damian’s hands on her bare breasts. Squeezing them together. She noticed Damian giving her a perplexed look, still for the most part clothed. “Take your clothes off.”

He raised an eyebrow. “Someone’s eager. I haven’t even had dinner yet.”

“Stop talking or I won’t put your cock in my mouth.”

He pressed his lips together, removing his clothes and flexing his hips into her’s. She groaned

She couldn’t wait any longer, she thought she might die if she didn’t have him now. 

She pushed his pants down, reaching for her underwear between her legs. Ripping it with her powers, her hand glowing purple.

Damian looked a bit alarmed, red staining his cheeks. But she could tell he was turned on, even hornier than before. 

She sunk down on him, sighing in bliss at the sweet friction. Watching Damian throw his head back, huffing. 

She moved to taste his neck. A hand gripping his throat. He gasped, and she set a hard fast pace. Gently squeezing his throat. “You feel so good. God, you’re so thick.”

Usually she liked to be choked and have dirty things whispered to her. She preferred him in control.

But tonight, she just needed Damian. To listen to the yearning between her legs and do whatever she could satiate it.

she was going to have him, and she was going to destroy him. Or both. She wouldn’t stop unless it was the latter.

_~~~_

“Maybe we can run away together." Damian murmured, eyes shifting downcast. "Hide out somewhere, raise him together."

"Don't fill my head with thoughts that can never be." She murmured back, not wanting to disrupt the comfortable quiet by speaking too loudly. She ran her mind over the last part. "A baby boy, huh?"

He moved his head down to rest against her bare chest. "I always imagined a boy." 

"I hope he looks like you. Not just because it'll be safer. But I want to look at him and see you. And me. Something that's ours. Proof that we loved each other." She swallowed, staring hard at the ceiling. Knowing very well that soon, everything she ever loved and wanted would be gone. These moments Slipping through her fingers like sand, until she was left with nothing but emptiness.

He wouldn't look at her. "This is hurting you."

She lets out a worthless sad laugh. "Of course, I'm giving away my baby. Im lying to my father, something he'd kill me for."

"Then don't do this." He looked up at her, grief clouding his eyes. 

"It’s too late." She shook her head. "Damian you wanted this baby."

"I do, but Raven," he moved to sit up. Sheet pooling at his waist. "Can you do this? Give away your child? Never see him again?"

"I chose this." She bit her lip. " I can do this for you."

His brows furrowed. "Are you only doing it for me?"

"Well no, I meant what I said. I want something that's ours. But...I want you to have someone. After I marry. Someone who’s proof that I love you."

"I know that." He let out a sigh. Head falling back to her chest. "But-"

"Its to late to back out now." Raven told him, running a hand through his hair. Feeling frustrated.

"No its not." He shot back, green eyes snapping up at her.

"What? You'd rather I kill it? You were the one suggesting this!" She couldnt believe he was having doubts. He was the one who had to fulfill the obligation of siring an heir by this time next year. Werent the roles reversed just last month? Wasnt he trying to convince her, concocting his little plan during his free hours?

His mouth twisted in a grimace. "I'm doing what my mother did."

Raven winced.

She had forgotten. She didn't notice the similarities until now.

Talia had had Damian out of wedlock, with a man Raven assumed she couldnt have either. Raising her son, Damian, without a father- conceived only to continue the legacy of Ras Al Ghul. Damian growing up oblivious to his father's identity for years. Only knowing that he was no ally to them.

Just like this baby would grow up believing. 

It was like history repeating itself.

She pressed her palm against his cheek. "I'm sorry, Damian." She swallowed the notch in her throat. "But it can be different. You won't be raising him like your mother and grandfather did to you." 

He shook his head, rolling off her to the side facing away from her. 

She quickly followed him, pressing against him as she hugged him tightly from behind. "You'll be an amazing father, Damian. I wouldnt be doing this if I didnt think so." She hesitated, eyes growing wet. "I can't wait to see it. You better tell me everything about him." 

But she wouldnt really get to see it would she? Just little flashes if she's lucky, little bits of news, only Damian's word of mouth. 

She clutched Damian tighter, her throat tight. She could do this. Everything would be alright. 

_~~~~~_

He was a thin man, pale skin and dark brown hair combed and sleek on his head. He was young looking, considering he was a doctor. He came into the room looking skittish, eyes constantly moving- a wary look in beady blue eyes. 

Damian spoke sharply, speaking like a native to the man, who flinched every time Damian opened his mouth.

The man mumbled a few words, gesturing to Raven and the two bags he brought with him. The man took out items, devices, and medical equipment. 

Damian turned to her, "He's going to perform some tests. Make sure the baby’s ok."

Raven nodded, well obviously. She thought.

The man said some more words, raising his eyes to her's tentatively. 

Damian translated. "He wants to do an ultrasound. So just sit somewhere and lift your shirt. Just over your stomach."

She gave him a dry look. "I know how an ultrasound works." She moved to her cheap table, self-consciously lifting her shirt as they approached her.

A cold gel was squeezed on her stomach, making her hiss. Shocked as a cold shiver shot up her spine.

She watched a small screen be placed next to her on the table. The man pressing buttons on the small keyboard.

Raven let him work. It must have taken half an hour, an ultrasound done. Then, a urine and blood sample. He provided specific vitamins, then she was told by Damian that he was done. 

Damian’s eyes narrowed; tone cold as he told him something. She watched the man stammer something back.

The room became suddenly tense. Raven listened wide eyed as Damian’s voice rose, glaring at the doctor reaching for the knife on his belt threateningly.

“Damian!” She hissed, glancing between the two men.

Damian gave her a sharp glance, not retracting his hand from his waist.

The man bowed in submission, a pleading tone in his voice.

Damian’s hand left his hip, nodding. He disappeared into the kitchen, calling a few words over his shoulder to the man.

Raven watch the man hurry to his other bad, gathering up his supplies. Pulling out a few pill bottles and setting them beside her. She tried to give him a sympathetic look, but he would not meet her gaze.

Damian returned quickly, a wad of paper bills in his hand. He approached the man, fanning out the bills and counting it off. 

The doctor accepted hurriedly, muttering a word that Raven understood as, _Thank you, sir._

The watched him leave, fleeing the room like he couldn’t get out fast enough.

“You didn’t need to threaten him.” Raven told him once he left.

“He wasn’t a good guy, Raven.” Damian said, moving to examine the bottles he left. “He does worse than this for a living. He works for the black market. His last client wanted his pregnant daughter’s baby aborted while she was in the final days of pregnancy, just because she shacked up with some tramp. Her father wanted to make her suffer. So he hired That ‘doctor.’ Ripped the boy from the womb, stabbed a scalpel through its skull. That girl’s probably infertile now.”

She felt like she might throw up as she imagined it.

“I’m so glad you hired him to help me with my pregnancy.” Raven said dryly.

He sat on her couch with a sigh. “He’s discreet. That’s all that matters.”

Raven watched him, his head his hands as she rubbed his temple. She chewed on her lip. What next?

\------------------------------------------

She did not see him again for three more months.

Raven felt her resolve splinter.

She watched, stricken, at the world around her. The strong hold her father held on the world and the wars draining on all inhabitants of this city. She needed out.

She couldn’t stand to see anymore grief-stricken faces, wailing mother’s, emaciated people- the talk of drafting.

It could be worse. She knew that. In some countries the dead lay on the streets like garbage. Causing disease and despair. How could she stop this? It wasn’t possible. No one could stop her father. The longer she was gone, the more convinced she was that Trigon was doing this because of her. That he knew she was on the run, that he knew she was playing him. That he knew about Damian. About her baby. And he wouldn’t stop until he found her.

She groaned into the mattress, spreading her legs widely, she wanted to feel every inch of him, she didn’t want slow rocking of hips- she wanted him to buck into her so hard she couldn’t scream.

“God, please,” She pushed against him, hissing at the friction. “You have to go harder.”

He gripped her hips tightly, but Raven wished he would grip her tighter. Like he use to, knowing he used to leave bruises on her skin. But he was holding back tonight. Seemingly distracted. And she couldn’t figure out why.

She sighed as he adjusted slightly, kneeling on one knee behind her and going faster. Pleasure tingled her, but not enough. She pushed back against him, trying to match his rhythm and make him go faster and harder. Gritting her teeth when he wouldn’t.

She reached backward gripping his thigh tightly, hoping that he would take the hint. Another hand, clutching her swollen stomach as the baby twisted.

It had the opposite effect. Damian moved back, groaning but not in pleasure, removing his body from hers.

“I can’t.” He said. Panting slightly and pushing his hair back.

She blinked in confusion; he never had not been able to perform before- she glanced at his still hard erection. “What? Why?”

“I just-It’s stupid.” He said shaking his head.

“Tell me.”

“It’s just-“He looked uncomfortable, face flushed. “It feels wrong. Like I’m hitting the baby or something. It could be sleeping and we were waking it up or making it uncomfortable or something- “

She felt stunned. “You think you’re hitting the baby with your penis?” She asked disbelievingly. “You know it doesn’t work like that right?”

“It’s moving though isn’t it? We could be hurting it.”

“We’re not hurting it!” God, she grit her teeth. She had been dying for him for months. Her pregnancy throwing her hormones out of whack. “Damian, please, come here.”

He looked uncertain, watching her lie on her side- the only other real position she could manage unless she rode him. She didn’t want to- feeling like a bloated mess. But she might if he didn’t hurry up.

He joined her eventually, his chest against her back-she raised her leg sighing in bliss as he entered again. He picked up the pace- not as hard as she would like, but the thrusting an rubbing eventually gets her there. Rising and falling inside her like a crashing wave. Pleasure shaking through her nerves.

He pulled away, sighing. “Sorry.” He muttered. Apologetic at his performance.

She shrugged. She made it didn’t she? “It’ll be better after the baby.” He said.

She stiffened. Thoughts filled now of the future. Would there be an after?

She hadn’t told him she thought about going back to her father. How it was the only path that she could see that would ensure all their safety.

Damian of course had the nose of a truffle pig.

He turned to face her again, eyes narrowing. “What is it?”

She bit her lip, but ultimately decided not to beat around the bush. “My father’s looking for me. He has to be.” She murmured.

He didn’t reveal anything, his eyes only narrowing further in a look she couldn’t describe.

She continued, before the silence could stretch to long. “I know he is. So I can’t keep hiding from him. More people will suffer because of it. I have to go back-“

“You know what’ll happen if you go back,” Damian snapped, “If he knows what we’ve done going back isn’t an option.” His eyes shown, in a way she knew meant he was upset.

She knew why.

They both knew the outcome of her going back to Trigon, knowing about her illicit actions and her disloyalty.

Death. But only her own.

“Damian, what if he’ll let everyone else live?”

“He’s always killed people, he’ll keep killing people. Whether you’re gone or not.” Damian told her. “We’ll figure something out. But you can’t go back, not if he knows.” He stared at her hard and it took Raven a moment to realize that Damian wanted her to promise him.

She swallowed, “Ok,” She whispered. The bodies piling up in her mind.

Labor was excruciating, the doctor came as Damian said he would, wordlessly administering drugs and checking her to see how close she was. She called him as soon as the pain started, it had woken her up in the middle of the night. At first, it wasn’t so bad, she took a shower, she changed made herself a quick breakfast. But As each contraction passed- the more intense it became. Getting to the point where she could hardly breathe through the pain.

When its time to deliver, she can hardly stand it, Damian isn’t there. As far as she knows he doesn’t know yet- despite both her and his hired help’s efforts to reach him. She knew he was busy, running an organization and currently avoiding a war- only able to check up on her in his little spare time.

She cursed, the doctor said nothing- checking her momentarily before going back to the table to clean his instruments. She had no coaching, just this strange man- this corrupt, murderer delivering her child.

She’d rather be lit on fire, she felt her muscles clench and stretch painfully, sharp pains shooting through her lower half. She felt like she was splitting in half.

It was an entirely to long labor, and even though it was too late- she started to reconsider this whole baby thing.

It was only when the world went quiet, the only sound a piercing wail in her apartment. Raven saw her child, bloody and pink, a head full of black hair. The doctor cleaned off the baby, and Raven was allowed to hold the tiny creature who inhabited her stomach for months.

She discovered a girl, light and a bit less pink. Hair inky and thin, Eyes dark.

This whole time she thought a boy.

Despite everything- her father, the fact Damian couldn’t be here, camping out somewhere foreign, the war, the death and despair, a child murder delivering her baby- staring into the eyes of her baby put her at ease. Everything else fell away, until one thing remained. Her.

RACHEL,

CURRENTLY WITH BATS. IM UP TO DATE. SEND IMAGES.

Was all he wrote. A flash of irritation shot through her- but she knew had no right. But did he have to be so damn vague? 

Curiosity shot through her as she reread the first sentence. ‘CURRENTLY WITH BATS’ His father? Raven knew he met his father late in life. They didn’t have the best relationship, but it was better than the one she had with her father at the moment.

Why would he be with him? Batman hadn’t been very accepting of Damian’s loyalty to his grandfather’s organization. He tried, repeatedly to drag Damian out of that but he always refused.

Raven couldn’t think of any reason Damian would want to see him now.

IM UP TO DATE. SEND IMAGES. That was self-explanatory.

Wouldn’t be too hard. She’d been taking pictures all week.

Raven glanced at the girl, asleep on the bed and longed to join her. She’d been exhausted since she had been born, late night feeding and learning what was right and wrong. Anxiety ate at her, what if she was doing this all wrong? How could she possibly leave? Give this girl to Damian and never acknowledged her as her own.

She knew she couldn’t. She wasn’t strong enough. She thought of Damian’s words. “We could run away somewhere.”

Was that still an option?

She reached to tentatively smooth the thin black hair on her tiny head. She couldn’t think of a name, it seemed wrong to name her without Damian. He should be here, they should pick the right one together.

Since her birth, her eyes changed from dark to light, then a dark blue to a minty green that turned sharper and sharper. Settling for her father’s sharp green eyes.

It warmed her heart.

This baby was her’s and Damian’s. She used to dream about this, their baby, their little family. And now she could see it.

They could run away together west. Where there was no war. Abandon her father, the league, everything- and raise this child together. She imagined a farmhouse, surrounded by endless grass. Damian’s menagerie of animals roaming the field. A little girl dancing in the tall grass.

3 DAYS.

He wrote, A large sum of money lay in her other hand. She knew he meant exactly three days. Her heart sped up. Warmth seeping through her. He was coming sooner than she thought. She thought their daughter be a at least a month old before he could come see them.

She could tell him. They could run, together, leave this world behind for good.

She glanced around her now full apartment. Baby things, books, nick knacks, and other items she had accumulated throughout her stay- she’d have to leave it. But they were just things.

She had to pack, she realized. Collect everything she needed by the time Damian got here, then they could just leave.

A bag, maybe two of her things. Only what she could carry. She would have to buy new things.

She stared hard at the sleeping baby’s face, hope and a fierce protectiveness rising inside of her. Her daughter would grow up safe, away from Trigon. She would have a mother and father who loved her. Maybe grow up on a farm; or find another world. She would have a better upbringing than either of her parent’s. Raven would make sure of it.

She woke up with a jolt, feeling disoriented slightly as she stared wide eyed in horror as the walls of her apartment began to shake. She sat up, curling over the sleeping baby as she twisted slightly in her sleep.

The shaking slowed, and Raven let out an unsteady breath as her gaze found the window outside.

It happened in slow motion. One second, pitch black and eerily quiet. Then orange. A bomb exploding like a star.

As soon as it came it was gone. The Earth shaking. Her mind spun. Only One thought flying through her mind instinctively as she grabbed the sheet- curling over the girl as she began to wail. Purple magic encompassing both as they vanished from her apartment. Run.

The grass was cold beneath her hands, and Raven sat up on it. Pulling a shrieking baby to her chest, trying to hush her. She glanced around. The only place she could think of. West.

She glanced around the empty field, simultaneously wrapping the sheet around the both. Where in the west was, she? The sky was light still in this part of the world, but only just. An hour and the darkness would claim this part of the Earth.

Raven walked numbly down the paved road. She had to gather her thoughts, find a place to sleep before the night was over. Then she would worry about everything else. But the haunting screams and the echo of an explosion sounded off in her mind.

She flew up slightly, taking off down the road to the nearest green sign. BLYTHE 25 MILES.

Blythe, Raven sighed, concentrating her powers again, and disappeared.

It was her father. There was no mistaking it this time.

Raven stared onto the empty space between the two beds of her hotel room, feeling numb as she thought over what had just happened.

Her old home was gone. The place she stayed for seven months. GONE.

No more starving children, homelessness, or other impoverished faces of a torn country. No more because they were all dead. Because of her.

If she was with her father, she would have had some control over this. If her father was looking for her like she was beginning to suspect- this could all be avoided all this death.

What would happen to this world? If she left it? Would her father ever stop searching the planet for her? Would he ever stop?

Another thought crashed through her, turning her blood cold. What if he was to ever find a way to follow her? What would he do if he discovered her- a runaway with an illegitimate child fathered by one of his enemies?

He would kill all of them. He cleansed himself of their existence to bring honor to himself and his name.

She felt herself tremble, an uncontrollable noise leaving her throat that sounded like a pitiful gasp and sob. She raised her hand to her mouth, biting her knuckles hard to stifle herself. Breathing harshly to calm herself.

How could she be so foolish? To believe she could run away from this world and have a happy ending. When was her life ever that easy?

Tears gathered in her eyes. Knowing whatever future, she had envisioned was unfathomable. An illusion she deluded herself with.

She thought of the girl on the bed and Damian.

Realizing what she had to do.

A sob left her, and she didn’t hold back. Collapsing on the floor of this unfamiliar room. Her daughter tucked on the bed- sound asleep and ignorant to what was going on around her.

\--------------------------------

She steeled herself, typing the number into the phone and praying as it rung. It had taken some search. A few days. Some traveling and questioning. But she found where his father was. And by extent she found Damian.

She couldn’t go right to him. She couldn’t take the chance in case Batman didn’t know. The safest way was to call.

She sucked in a breath as it picked up, “Hello,” A voice asked- masculine and with an accent.

“Hello, may I speak to Damian?” Raven asked, coughing slightly when her voice cracked.

There was a pause. “May I ask who?” He asked suspiciously.

She swallowed. “Tell him Rachel Roth is asking for him,” She murmured.

~~

“Rachel?” She heard him breathe into the phone. She sat up straighter, emotion welling inside her at the sound of his voice.“Damian,” She breathed, clutching her baby tighter to her chest.

“How did you get this number? What happened? Are you alright?” He sounded panicked, a strange thing to her- it caused her nerves to spike more.

“I’m in Gotham. We’re fine.”

He released a shaky sigh. “I heard about what happened, I’m sorry. I should’ve-“

“It’s over now and it’s not you’re fault.” She swallowed thickly. “It’s my father Damian. He’s trying to find me. This time was too close.”

There was a shift on his end and he processed her words. “You don’t know that for sure.”

“I DO. Why else has he attacked? Right where I was? He must have heard I was there.” She felt her voice shake and cursed herself.

“Where are you?” Damian said abruptly, she heard him stand- pacing. “I’m coming to get you.”

Her throat tightened. No, however much she wanted that she knew it was impossible. It would only be harder. She had to tell him now.

“I have to go to him Damian.” She said thickly.

“No,” He said at once. “Raven!-”

“He won’t hurt me, love,” She murmured. Though she really wasn’t sure. “But this can’t go on. He doesn’t know about her. As far as he knows, I just ran away. But he’ll forgive me. He will.” She swallowed. Finding truth in her words. She was still his only daughter. His heir. She had always held some form of importance for him. A tool he could use.

“He dropped a bomb on a city thinking you were in it.” Damian hissed.

“He knew I’d survive. He was trying to drive me out.” Raven felt herself steel, gathering her resolve before it slipped away. “I’ll write you as soon as I can, but this can’t go on.” She lied.

It was quiet, and Raven knew he was processing everything. Searching for a way out.

She kept talking before he could. “You need to get her. Now. Before I go back. Please.” Raven breathed, waiting anxiously for him to respond.

“Raven, I- what if he-?” Damian tried but she cut him off again.

“Damian, please, I’ll be fine.” Her throat began to close up, “But we knew I’d have to give her to you eventually, I don’t want this but we have to be strong.” He face suddenly became wet. “It’s safer this way. For us. For her.” She reminded him.

It was quiet, and Raven was worried he’d refute her again. She prayed he wouldn’t, this was already hard enough. She wished he could just see this her way.

He seemed to. “I’m sorry Raven, this is all my fault.” Regret seeped into his tone, and Raven’s heart pounded painfully.

“I agreed to it.” She reminded him. “I knew this would happen.”

He exhaled sharply, like he couldn’t get enough air.

“Where do you want to meet up?”

Ah, like old times.

She made out a glimpse of him under the trees, sitting legs crossed on the thick green healthy grass. Her heart skipped involuntarily. Mind wandering to the last time they spoke, remembering the feel of his lips on her's. The way his hips flexed on the frenzied night they conceived their baby.

Grief struck her. Knowing this would be the last time she'd seen him. And not only him.

She hesitated. Her hands clutching her daughter.

He must have felt her stare. He looked up, eyes meeting her's, mouth thinning in a tight line.

Wordlessly, she swallowed, stepping off the branch and floating down to him.

Landing on her fleeting, jostling the infant.

The girl let out soft noise, like a coo.

"Where is she?" Damian asked softly. Standing up and approaching her.

Raven bit her lip, moving her cloak off the baby and exposing her to her father for the first time. The bright moonlight reflecting off her porcelain skin. Her eyes blinking, at the still night and mysterious large figure in front of her.

Her lips turned into the beginning of a pout.

"She's beautiful." Damian murmured, breaking the still quietness the night brought. "Like her mother."

Raven swallowed thickly. "I don’t see it." She said, focusing on her face. 

He took a step closer. She could smell him, the same smell that was so unique. So _Damian._

A hand came to her shoulder, tugging her closer, his head swooping down to press a kiss to her temple. The girl pressed between them.

Tears gathered in her eyes before she could help it. She couldnt do this. She cant do this.

The baby whimpered again. 

"I love you." He said against her hair. "I promise on my life, I wont let anything happen to her."

Why did he have to say that? Her mind recalled those nights they spend together, determined to make it work. Hopeful that a truce between their families would be reinstalled. Hopeful they could spend the rest of their lives together. What a fantasy.

Trigon flashed in her mind. Blood coating his skin, fury in his eyes. 

She steeled herself. She couldnt allow herself to get lost in her love for Damian. The baby was the product of letting her heart rule her mind. Now instead of two people separated. Three were. 

She agreed to this. Now she had to do what she knew for a whole year she would have to do. 

She pushed the child into his arms. His arms moving instinctively to clutch the bundle to his chest. Shock on his face.

She took a large step back, wrapping the cloak tightly around herself. Eyes fixed on the girl. She bit her lip to stop the tears 

Eyes flickering to Damian's, wincing at what she saw there.

The baby started to cry, a small sound that quickly grew louder. 

She yearned to grab her, feeling her heart ache at the thought that she couldn’t. Not anymore.

"Please take care of her." She breathed, starting to back away. 

"Raven-" Damian said hoarsely. Face contorted, a bit of wetness in his eyes.

She turned around. She never saw Damian cry. She couldn't see it now. Or she'd lose it. Then she'd lose it all. 

Be strong, she told herself. Feeling her own tears begin to flow freely. 

A portal opened, and she walked through unthinkingly. Back to her father. Like she always knew she would have to. Happiness was never to be a permanent thing, love and motherhood had never been promised to her. 

And with that, she left what she could behind. Leaving Damian and a wailing little girl to a life without her.  
\---------------------------------

She fell to the ground, gasping. An animalistic sound escaped her throat that she didn’t recognize. She dug her hands into the earth, Her cries replaying in her ears and Damian’s face flashing in her mind.

What had she done? What kind of mother was she?

She abandoned her child, left her motherless and alone.

The ache in her chest persisted, a sob like sound escaping her throat. The weight of the guilt and loneliness sinking her down.

She had brought this on herself. Letting herself fall and indulge in Damian, knowing the consequences and risks, disobeying her father. Making the stupid decision to have Damian’s baby, just because she couldn’t stand the thought of him with someone else.

Now what did she have? Not her daughter. Certainly not Damian. She could never see him again after this. Once word went around of his new motherless child, her father may look to her. She couldn’t risk that.

She stiffened at the thought, Sobering slightly. She had to get to her father. Apologize for her evasiveness and beg him to let her back. She had to before Trigon discovered the new baby in the Al Ghul estate.

She still had a job to do. Her one last job as a mother to her daughter. She had to ensure her daughter’s safety as well as her own. It would be her last gift to her child. Her last maternal duty.

She stood, still shaky, rubbing her face with her robe. This was for the best. Her baby would be safe with Damian. They were both safe away from her and her father.

No more sneaking around with Damian, no more hope for what could have been. It all seemed so childish now. She could never have Damian. It would only end into something awful. She wouldn’t delude herself with what ifs anymore.

She straightened herself. Staring hard at her father’s home. Her home. She strode towards the door, shoving it open and striding towards where she knew her father would be. She would be strong, as strong as she needed to be. She shoved any emotion- any thought of what she had just done- far away. She pushed it down, far enough she felt like she was walking on it. Every moment this past year, every memory of her and Damian doing something illicit, the birth of her baby girl- she shoved it down. Under her until she could only focus on one thing.

Her father looked up in surprise as she walked in. Eyes narrowing into a glare at her. She is paused in front of him, going down into a kneel. She fixed her gaze on his feet as he moved forward, stopping in front of her. “Father.” She greeted quietly. “I’ve returned.”

\------------------------

_3 years later_

_“_ Tell the Al Ghuls I have a proposition for them.”

Raven’s blood ran cold. “The Al Ghuls?”

Her father’s eyes met her’s. “I want the trade to go smoothly. I’ll give them access to my pits if they retreat to the south. Leave. Tonight. I want their answer in two days. That’s all I’ll give them. Ra’s needs the pit, last I heard. They should agree.” He turned back to his writings, eyes scanning over his documents

Raven didn’t know what to say. She fumbled for an excuse. “Father, surely there’s something more important for me to do? I have real work do I not?”

“You don’t want to see your old friend all grown up?” Raven stiffened, panic gripping her. But her father showed nothing that indicated he knew anything. “I want you to convince him. You have the best chance out of everyone. Childhood friendship and all.” Her father set down his papers. “Why are you hesitating?”

She swallowed thickly. “How will my fiancée feel about my absence?” She reminded him.

“I’ll tell him. Let me know if he gives you grief.” His eyes pierced her’s. “I am your father, Raven. You’re duty is to serve me first. He’ll learn sooner or later. Now go.”

She knew she was dismissed. She made her way to her room, feeling numb. Damian’s face from that night playing on repeat in her mind. She hadn’t seen him in years. Hadn’t talked to him since. Refused all contact. Despite his attempts to reach out to her.

She ignored them all.

What was she supposed to say? How would she react?

She worried her lip. She couldn’t hope for that. It was selfish and idiotic. Hadn’t she learned to give up on him after everything?

She thought of the little girl she only heard rumors about. The motherless girl of Damian Al Ghul. She hadn’t even had a opportunity to learn her name.

She was three now. Did three year olds talk yet? Of course they did. What did she look like now. Would she get the chance to see her?

She let out a sigh. She couldn’t think about that. She didn’t think she could bare to get her hopes up. She couldn’t allow herself to ever think like that. She knew it would be to much pain otherwise.

\---------------------------

She went alone; unguarded. She started to regret that now. Three guards circled her, covered in black and blades pointed at her. Would he let them hurt her?

“I have to talk to The Demon’s head.” She told them. “Only talk-” a blade swung at her and she dodged it quickly, hovering up to avoid another warrior. Dammit.

She used her magic, feeling it flow through and out- knocking out the three guards. They fell to floor effortlessly. Landing hard on the grass.

There was a shout above. Raven looked up to see the barrel of some type of machine aimed down at her. She barely processed it before arrows began to fly down at her. She just managed to raise up a shield.

Another shout sounded. She looked up, breathe leaving her as she heard his voice. “Enough!” He was there. Green eyes met her’s. All she could do was stare back, all the memories coming back to her at once. Their messy first kiss, him whacking away as a boy with his sword, the way his hips flexed into her’s- it rushed through her mind.

He just stared at her, an unreadable look on his face she couldn’t decipher.

She realized with a jolt he was waiting for her to say for something. Then she remembered to the situation, her mission and steeled herself. “Lord Al Ghul, I have a proposition from my father.”

“I want no deal with Trigon.” He said at once. She couldn’t help but wince at his cold tone.

“Hear me out.” Is all she could think to say. Desperation seizing her.

He stared at her a moment, then to her relief he nodded, disappearing. Gates opened in front of her. And Raven felt the nostalgia hit her as she walked back through the al ghul estate.

\------------------------------------

He was broader than she remembered. His jawline more defined, but he still looked like Damian. Still like the same boy she pined over in her youth. They walked to a room she instantly recognized, her trailing behind him. The room her father and his grandfather did their business in.

Damian gestured to a seat. She sat there unthinkingly. Watching him lean on a desk.

It was silent. Both of them not knowing what to say. The uncomfortable atmosphere stayed until a knock sounded on the door, jolting them. Damian opened the door to reveal a short woman with blonde hair. “Sorry to interrupt, she wants you Damian.” She breathed, leaning close to him. Hair frayed and messy.

Damian blinked, stiffening. “Take her to the pool, I’ll join you both in a moment, Stephanie.” He told her. She nodded.

Raven couldn’t help the anger washing over her. She tried to push it down. Stephanie. A cute name. Pretty to.

She watched the woman disappear. Knowing she couldn’t be angry. She should be happy Damian was moving on. Didn’t he deserve to be happy with someone he could have? Didn’t her daughter deserve a mother? Her twisted in her chest. Hating the woman already.

She let out a shaky breath. Reminding herself to not get too emotional over this. She wasn’t here for this. “My father wants to make a deal with you. We know your grandfather is sick. He’s willing to offer his Lazarus Pit if you comply.”

“Comply to what?” Damian asked, voice steely.

“Move your borders off the southside.” Raven replied. Matching his tone. “You do that and the pits are yours.”

It was quiet, and Raven knew Damian was simmering as he thought over the proposition. She knew that by giving up some of the largest portion of territory would render them weaker. Her father stronger.

“Take you’re countryside, then. Consider it a wedding gift.” Damian spat at her, voice bitter. He pushed off his desk, eyes fiery. “I want to be able to use the pits indefinitely.” He added.

Raven felt as if cold water had been dumped on her. Angry and stunned. She curled her lip, “Pleasure doing business with you.” She said sarcastically. “I always wanted to be married in the countryside.”

“Well, you’re welcome. Now go.” He snapped, turning to sit at his desk.

“You have some damn nerve,” She hissed at him. Anger simmering just below the surface of her skin, she could feel the heat of it. “When I’ve given you everything I have. And you repay me by letting your whore around my child. When you’re starting a new family with my daughter.” Her eyes grew wet but she ignored it.

His eyes flashed, mouth twisting in a grimace. “She’s a babysitter.” Is all he said.

“You’re sleeping with her.” She glared at him through the tears, voice not betraying her. Wondering why in the world she was upset. He tried to reach out, and she shot down every attempt. Isolated herself from them. She was surprised he hadn’t used that against her yet.

“And so what if I am? I’m not yours.” His gaze moved down to the wood table, not meeting her’s. A small quiver in his voice.

“And I’m not yours. So go ahead. Let her raise my girl, take her to bed- I don’t care.” She turned away from him. Her words sticking to her throat. “I’m getting married to some horrible man, I’ll have my own little heir in a year or so, you be happy. Just don’t be mad at me for something I have no choice in.”

She strode to the door, pausing, trying to compose herself before she left. Rubbing wetness from her eyes.

“You don’t want to marry him?” Damian asked, he still wouldn’t look at her.

“I want nothing to do with love ever again.” She managed to hiss out. “Look what it’s brought me.”

It was quiet. Raven shook her head. “I’ll tell my father you want the pits indefinitely. You should have access to it by morning.” She turned to go but his voice stopped her.

“I didn’t know. I thought you found someone new.” His voice was quiet. Raven still couldn’t find it in herself to look at him.

“I wish I could.” She felt her tears fall and gasped. “Maybe one day I will. Like you.”

“Raven, I-I'm sorry,” He started, but she ignored him.

She swung the door open, calling over her shoulder as she walked out, “Don’t be.”

\------------

It was two years later until she saw him again.

She had married the man her father wanted her to marry. But two years and it was clear life would not allow her to have another child. Whether a problem on her or her husband’s part she wasn’t sure. Honestly she didn’t care. Her father resolved to use her brother’s children as an heir instead. Maybe kill her husband and remarry her. Raven was sure he’d take the easier of the two.

Raven was allowed to keep working. Ambassador duties to other nations and families conducting business. Fighting battles her father needed finished. She was now his backbone, set up to take over for him one day. A position she yearned for and feared.

She knew she would never run it like her father. But when it came down to it would she have a choice? What would she ever do if she had to face the Al Ghuls?  
  


She thought of her daughter, she had finally learned what Damian had named her. Aziza. Her father had told her.

She would be 5 now. A few months and she’s be six.

Raven wondered if Damian had moved on with that other woman. If they had a child Raven didn’t know about. Did Aziza call her ‘mother’? 

Raven wondered this as she strode through to the main entrance to the Al Ghul estate. Taking a deep breathe to calm her racing heart. She hoped this would be easier. She supposed it never would though.

A solider glared down at her. “I need to speak to The Demon’s Head! He’s expecting me.” She called up to him. He turned away. The doors opening at once to let her through.

She obediently followed the assassins as the lead her down a route she knew was to the same business room.

This visit was different. Her father had asked her to deliver a new kind of proposition. One she knew would only escalate the already tense relationship between the two families.

Damian glanced up as she entered. Gesturing the warrior's dismissal. They left, shutting the door behind her and they were alone.

“Lord Damian,” She greeted stiffly. Feeling uneased despite herself. “My father wants to make you a deal. He is willing to pay you a fortune. In exchange for something you have.”

“And what is it I have?” Damian said, tone stern. He looked different she realized. Even broader that last time, eyes brighter. Hair styled in a new way, a buzz cut. His jaw line more distinct. He looked handsome. Tall and pressed in a clean outfit that looked more professional than what was required. 

She pushed those thoughts away. “You have to much land and clients. Trigon want your northern section and information on certain individuals you work for.”

“No.”

Raven grit her teeth. “He’s offering a hundred thousand. My father is also willing to negotiate on that.”

“I won’t give up more of my land or betray my clients.” Damian said firmly.

“My father will make you regret it.” Raven warned him, “Please reconsider.”

He snorted. “I’m not scared of your father.” He shook his head. “Is that all?”

Raven glared at him. Letting out a frustrated hiss. “You're not thinking this through. My father will not be happy if you turn this down. He will fight for what you have.”

Damian didn’t flinch. “Let him.”

She shook her head. Turning to the door. Knowing she had to come up with some way to stop a war now between the two families.

“I heard about your infertility. I’m sorry.” Damian spoke behind her. She turned back in surprise.

“I’m not infertile. At least I don’t think so.” She answered on impulse. Pausing awkwardly by the door.

Damian gave her a confused look.

“My husband is infertile.” She explained.

“Sorry.”

It was her turn to give a confused look. “Are you?” Last time she was here he was mad at the thought of her marrying someone else.

He looked down at his boots. “You deserve to raise a child. Be a mother. If that’s what you want.”

Raven may just have it soon, she shook her head. Deciding not to bring up that her father wanted her remarried.

It was quiet, and Raven realized this was the first time in over half a decade that she and Damian talked cordially. She relished it.

“How is Aziza?” She murmured. Voice quiet. Suddenly scared to talk to loud.

“Fine. She’s smart, beautiful. She- she looks like us.” He whispered the last part. “She’s perfect.”

She swallowed thickly. “Good.” Is all she could think to say.

“Do you want to meet her?” Damian blurted out, eyes soft and desperate.

She stiffened, taken aback. Did she. “I don’t think so.” She swallowed back the notch in her throat. “I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“Why not?” he challenged, voice soft.

A million things Raven couldn’t handle. One stuck out in her mind. “Wouldn’t her mother mind?” She asked. The thought jolting her. Surely Damian’s new whatever she was would mind. A strange woman around the child she was raising. Raven didn’t want to see the woman raising her daughter. It would be to hard.

“What? What mother?” Damian asked looking puzzled. His eyes widened in realization. “There is no mother. I- well, I’m raising her alone.”

She blinked, eyes narrowing a fraction. “Why?” What happened to that woman? The babysitter as he had referred to her as?

He stiffened, a hard look crossing his face. “What do you mean why?”

“That’s all you really wanted right?” Raven murmured, remembering his childhood, the words he used to tell her. She swallowed. “You never wanted your child to grow up without a parent.”

He shifted uncomfortably. “Well yeah. But after last time we talked-” He stopped himself, shaking his head. “It wouldn’t have been fair.”

“Damian-” She let out a sigh, “Aziza deserves a mother. You deserve to be happy. It’s not my business anymore. I don’t have any right being mad at you for that.”

Would it hurt. Hell, yeah. But she would bear it. Like she did the rest of her life. She would bare more if it meant Damian and Aziza could be happy.

She didn’t expect Damian to look so angry, hurt in his eyes. “You want me to be with someone else?” She watched his throat bob. “Are you really over me?”

She felt suffocated, worn and tired. Why didn’t she just leave? “I just want you to be happy, even if it hurts. Don’t you want the same for me?”

“No,” He said at once. He paused, A small smile forming on his lips. “I’m selfish though. I hated not having you. I hate not having you here with me. With Aziza. I hate we can’t run away with her- away from all of this. Still. I hate that your stupid husband gets to lay with you-” His face twisted. “It hurts too much to pretend to be happy for you.”

Her eyes burned at his words. He couldn’t say things like this. It only brought back painful memories. Dangerous thoughts.

“I tried to move on- I know you have to.” There was no reproach in his gaze, no judgement, only guilt in his words. “I tried, but I can’t. I still love you, Raven.”

She felt herself tremble in relief and fear. Relieved he loved her still, scared for where this would take them.

“I love you, but we can’t.” She breathed. She watched him push off his desk, crossing the distance until he was right in front of her. She couldn’t move, as he pulled her to him. Seemingly lost in those three words. Winding a hand in her hair, pushing her hips to his. God. She missed this. It had been to long since she felt anything. Every part of her that was saying no drowned out as their lips met.

They were as soft as she remembered. Soft and sweet. She traced her fingers along the stubble of his jaw, pricking her fingers.

She felt him push her up on his desk, their kisses turning hungry and desperate. She pushed every thought that this was wrong into the back of her mind. For the first time in years allowing herself this simple pleasure.

Just tonight, she begged, just let me have this once more.

He sucked her bottom lip, unclasping her robe effortlessly, tugging down the straps of her top. “God, I missed you.” He groaned against her mouth.

She pressed closer to him, chests pressed together as she undid her top, watching it hit the floor before closing her eyes in bliss as Damian’s mouth moved to her neck. Hands groping her bare chest. She spread her legs wider, pulling Damian in between them, her hands undoing the front of his pants.

It had been so long, but she remembered his body still. From the hard lines in his stomach. To the feel of him in her hand. Remembering what he liked best, Hard and long strokes. He groaned again, kissing her and thrusting in her hand.

He reached down between them, pulling at her shorts. Stepping back to pull them down her long legs. Their eyes met, and wordlessly, he fell to his knees in front of her, gently pushing her legs apart. Her breathe hitched as he kissed her there. Face hot as he caught her clitoris in his mouth- gently sucking it. She gasped. Fingers grasping his head for some sort of balance.

It felt so good. Indecently so. God she missed this. His fingers pumped inside her, mouth sucking her simultaneously.

She watched him, lost in thought as she realized how much she missed him. Thinking back to their first time doing this. How quiet and rushed it was. How nervous and amazed they were at their boldness.

How wrong it was then. How much they yearned for more. How they wished things were different. Nothing had changed much had it? “Damian,” She murmured.

He glanced up, licking his lips. She reached for his hand, pulling him up so he was standing in front of her. Pulling him to her lips again. Tugging at his pants. He helped her undo the belt, pushing it off his body, she reached for him again. Wanting to return the favor.

He stopped her, blushing, “I wont last.”

She paused, pursing her lips, he used to be able to endure a lot more than that.

Damian moved between her legs, she moved to lay on her back on his desk. Watching him spread her legs wider, pushing one up to her chest. Angling his hips and entering her.

She couldn’t stop the noise escaping her throat. Surprised that he still remembered that spot that made her see stars.

He felt bigger than before, she hissed as he moved to hard. Gripping his arms tightly. “Wait,” She breathed. Struggling to adjust to him again.

He stilled over her. Leaning forward to press kissed to her chest and neck.

After a few moments he began to move again. Pushing and pulling their bodies. Hands everywhere, touching and squeezing skin. Her mind turning blank, onlly able to comprehend how good this felt and that she was with Damian. How for the first time in forever she felt happy and safe.

He thrusted more vigorously against her, gasping loudly against her mouth. She groaned, hand snapping to his backside, another to his face.

She bit his neck as she came, shaking as Damian gave tiny thrusts, lust filling his gaze as he pulled out. Still hard. She gasped, still shaky as she sat up and off his desk. Falling to her knees in front of him, swirling her tongue in a way she knew he liked. His hand curled in her hair. Pulling it out of her face. She let him use her.

He looked beautiful, head leaned back, eyes closed in bliss.

Only a few passes of her mouth, and he finished. She let him spray her chest, knowing how excited he got once when he did that.

For a moment the stayed like that, catching their breath.

His eyes met her’s, following her to the floor and pulling her to him. He moved to kiss her again, tugging her to lay on the floor of his office.

She sat there, stunned. Studying Damian’s flushed face, an echo of their first time all those years ago on the rug of his old room.

She let his arm slide over her shoulder. Giving into this one semblance of happiness. Pushing out any thought that this wasn’t her husband. He couldn’t be her lover. This was Damian. No matter how much she wanted Damian to be.

\-------------------

“Stay a little longer.” He murmured in her ear. It was an hour later. They were still in the business room, sprawled out on the floor together.

“I can’t.” She told him, “My father will wonder where I am. I can’t let him know something like this happened.”

“Just an hour?” He asked, kissing her shoulder.

She let out a sigh. “That sounds wonderful, really. But I don’t think that’d be playing it safe.”

“Just stay long enough to meet Aziza.” He implored her, sitting up.

She swallowed thickly. “What will I even say to her?”

“Just-I’ll introduce you.” He reached for his pants, standing to slip them back on.

“Damian, what is this?” She sat up with him, everything beginning to rush back to her. “Why are you doing this?”

He paused, stiffening. “You’re her mother, you deserve to meet her. You need to.”

“I can’t, Damian.” Her voice broke, and she stopped to breathe. Trying to calm herself. “It’s already going to be hard, leaving after this.” She gestured to themselves. “It’s too painful.”

“I just don’t want you to regret not doing it.” Damian f

inally explained. He tossed her her clothes. “She’s yours, you should see her, who knows if you’ll ever get another chance?”

Raven made no move to get up. Stroking the fabric of her clothes as she thought over Damian’s words. How often had she wondered what Aziza looked like? What her voice sounded like? How she went about her young life? What she liked doing? Her first words?

She could get a glimpse of that. It was overwhelming to think about. But How could she leave after seeing her?

She turned to look up at Damian, his eyes gentle as he studied her. She bit her lip, nodding. Watching a smile form on his face, a little bit of hope in his glittering green eyes.

\------------------

She followed him, Both fully dressed back in their clothes, smelling of each other. They kept a respectable walking distance from each other, wary of any prying eyes, oddly at ease despite what theyd just done. She tried to quell her nerves. She just betrayed an oath she swore to herself, not to mention a marriage vow, but she couldn’t find it in herself to regret it. Discovering Damian still loved her. The way his body felt against her’s- she couldn’t bring it in herself to regret it.

She remembered the layout. Recognizing, Damian’s door from all the times she snuck in and out of it.

Damian stopped at another door across from his, eye’s meeting her’s, a question in them. She swallowed thickly. Mind filling with images of the little girl she always imagined. Finally she nodded, and Damian cast her a reassuring look before opening the door.

It was a fuschia pink room, dark purple curtains. A large bed, the whole room was large especially for a child. A few plush stuffed toys lay on the floor, a small child fort in the center of the room. The room was bright, full of pretty girl things and expensive furniture.

A woman could be heard, and Raven studied a dark haired woman standing near a desk explaining something about numbers. Her eyes immediately found the small child sitting at the desk, her back to her facing the woman as she scrubbed aggressively at the paper she had been writing on.

Raven felt her world freeze as the woman stopped mid sentence to glance up at them, the girl turning to. _Aziza._ The word rung in her mind as the girl’s sharp green eyes ran over her in curiosity.

Raven felt a notch form in her throat. Damian hadn’t been over exaggerating. She was beautiful. High cheekbones, light tan skin, Straight inky hair, and big bright green eyes. She looked like Damian. But Raven could see a bit of her mother in her too. All in the nose and mouth shape. Her forehead and piercing stare.

“Hey, Dad,” Her voice was even sweet sounding, A soft ring to it, a voice that sounded like a melody.

“Aziza, take a break you can study tomorrow, let’s go for a walk.” Damian said briskly. He gestured wordlessly to the tutor who immediately began to gather her things. Nodding to him, “I want that page finished by tomorrow and one chapter read.” She told Aziza.

“Yes, ma’am.” Aziza said, playing with her pencils, and Raven studied the way her lip pursed as she played her eyes focusing on the objects.

Damian waited until the woman left, calling out to the girl. Aziza looked up in confusion as Damian plucked her out of her seat. Tiny arms instinctively curling around his neck.

Damian turned to her and Raven couldn’t look away. Studying her as much as she could feeling engrossed.

“Aziza, this is a very good friend of mine. I’ve known her since I was a boy.” He murmured in her ear, Raven watched the girl watch her. Aziza looked rather unimpressed, green eyes somewhat calculating. Whatever interest she may have had died out, looking uncomfortable by Raven’s heavy gaze. Her green eyes flickering away. “Say hello,”

But she didn’t, the girls lips pressed tighter together. Her face turning sharply away and pressing into Damian’s neck.

“She’s just being shy,” Damian hurried to explain, voice soft as he rubbed her hair in a soothing motion. “She’ll open up a bit outside.”

Aziza’s spoke up at once, contradicting her father, “It’s too hot. I’m not going outside.”

A frustrated look crossed his face, Raven watched him release a breath as he tried to calm himself. He was quiet for a moment, then seemed to give up, “Fine, let’s play here.”

She shook her head, a cross look on her face. Raven sensed the beginning of a tantrum. Before it could start, Damian set her down and headed towards her closet. “Let’s build something with Raven,” He cast a look at her over his shoulder and Raven followed them at a distance.

Aziza said nothing, glancing at Raven openly with a distrustful gaze. After a moment she turned away, shifting through her toys with her father until she found something to her preference. Building blocks.

Damian helped her set up the foundation, of what looked like a wall. “A big one or small one?” He asked her.

“Big,” Aziza answered. Carefully placing them on top.

Raven watched them, a hollow feeling settling in her chest. Feeling merely like an outsider looking in.

Damian caught her gaze, a sympathetic look crossing his face. “Can Raven play with us?” He asked his daughter.

“Do I have a choice?” She wondered, rolling her eyes.

Raven winced.

Damian let out a hiss, looking livid. Glaring at the girl until she dropped her gaze under her father’s stern look. Looking guilty and stung. Damian continued to glare at her.

“I should go, I’m only bothering her. It’s fine.” Raven said, watching Damian’s eyes snap to her’s in a sad look. Raven swallowed thickly.

“You don’t have to-” He moved to stand up, crossing over his makeshift fort to her in one stride.

Raven took a step back, releasing a shaky breath. “My father will wonder where I am, I’ve already overstayed my visit.”

Damian bit his lip, now whispering. “Will you see me again?”

Raven hesitated, eyes flickering off to the side to see Aziza watching them openly a confused look on her face as she pondered their words and closeness.

Raven returned her gaze to Damian, nodding swiftly albeit tentatively. "I’ll, well I’ll try and figure something out.”

Damian nodded again, looking relieved and at the same time on edge. He turned back to Aziza, “Say goodbye.” He commanded. Voice sharp. Her earlier rudeness hadn't been forgotten.

She winced slightly, and Raven got the impression that Damian wasn’t stern with her often. “Goodbye.”

Raven swallowed the notch beginning to form in her throat. “Goodbye, Aziza.” She murmured. She studied her, trying to engrave the image of her in her mind before turning to the door. Each step longer than the last. Damian followed her out into the hall.

“I’m sorry, I’ve been told she has a bit of a mouth. I haven’t seen that side of her since she was a toddler. She’s usually not like that with me.” He looked sheepish, “I’m told her attitude is because I spoil her.”

Raven could believe that. It was something she always daydreamed about. Damian doting and spoiling their children. She remembered Aziza’s expensive clothing, abundance of toys, and private tutor. Damian seemed to be spoiling her beyond a reasonable amount a father should. But wasn’t that to be expected? A rich single father, the only woman in his life? Isn’t that what Ra’s Al Ghul did for Talia? Raven frowned at the correlation.

A hand gripped her’s, freezing her as she immediately glanced around warily for any prying eyes.

Damian had a hard look in his eyes when she met them. “When will I see you?”

She felt her breath catch, reminded on their younger days.

“A month, I think. I still have to mend out your refusal to my father.” She paused, replaying earlier today in her mind. “Maybe I can get him so send me out sooner.”

“Try.” Damian told her, eyes softening, “What did you think? Of Aziza?”

A smile she couldn’t help formed on her lips. “She’s beautiful.” She breathed. Remembering her soft black hair and sharp emerald eyes. A sadness filled her briefly, remembering her distrustful gaze and sharp tongue. But what did she expect? A small smirk tugged at her mouth, Damian was like that to. Aziza seemed to have a lot of Damian in her.

“You do spoil her,” She murmured, still smiling.

He shifted self-consciously. “Sorry.” He muttered.

Why was he sorry? “Don’t be, I’m glad you do.” There was a pause.

A comfortable silence as Damian held her hand still between them. Her hand warm in his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! Hope you like it! Took a while, and still need to write pt 2, may not idk. Sorry for the wait on Feudal! My family is driving out my stuff at the end of September and it'll be easier to write the story out when my notes get here. Let me know if you like the story! Have a good day!


End file.
